


Drago Malefoy et la lettre venue du futur

by Justine_A_H



Series: Tout recommencer depuis le début [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine_A_H/pseuds/Justine_A_H
Summary: Tout ce qu’il voulait était un moyen de s’échapper. Un moyen de tout recommencer, et de réparer ses erreurs.Il fixa tellement fort les flammes bleutées qu’elles s’imprimèrent sous ses yeux.A onze ans Drago reçois une lettre du futur qui lui fera changer le chemin qu'il était destiné à suivre et le mènera à une vie dont il n'avait jamais osé imaginer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tout recommencer depuis le début [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619488
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue : Ostende Mihi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480304) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de DracoWillHearAboutThis Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future Lien à l'original ici
> 
> Je suis nouvelle sur AO3 et j'ai encore du mal avec toutes les commandes, j’espère m'améliorer, pour l'instant j'y vais un peu au talent XD 
> 
> Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture !

Drago était débout devant les flammes bleutées, ses doigts si serrés sur le bout de parchemin roulé qu’ils allaient presque se rejoindre. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête, et une sueur froide coulait le long de son cou. 

C’était de la folie. La chose la plus cinglé qu’il n’est jamais faite. Il devait être complètement timbré. Et pourtant, il savait parfaitement qu’il le ferait tout de même. 

Il était exactement deux heures vingt-quatre du matin. Dans six heures et trente-six minutes, lui et ses parents seraient jugés devant le Mangenmagot. L’ancienne horloge sur la vielle cheminée de la partie presque oubliée de l’aile ouest semblait le narguer, comptant à rebours ses dernières minutes de liberté. Peut être pour la vie, si les choses tournaient mal. Car qui avait dit qu’il allait ressortir de ça vivant ? La marque sur son bras le prouvait coupable. Sans mentionner toutes les choses qu’il avait faites. Il avait presque tué Katie Bell et Ron Weasley en sixième année. Il avait fait rentrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard peu après, et cela avait entrainé la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait torturé et blessé trop de personnes pour les compter. Il se sentait encore sur le point de vomir à chaque fois qu’il pensait à tous ce qu’il avait faits, et à tous le sang qu’il avait sur les mains. Il savait que toutes les choses horribles que lui avaient murmurées les Aurors quand ils le questionnaient étaient vraies. Il recevrait peut être le baisé du détraqueur à la fin de la journée, et il le mériterait. 

Mais il était mort de trouille. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas après avoir réussi à sortir vivant de cette guerre. Lui et ses parents étaient enfin en sécurité, uniquement pour être sous le joug d'une baguette une nouvelle fois. Tout ce qu’il voulait était un moyen de s’échapper. Un moyen de tout recommencer, et de réparer ses erreurs.

Il fixa tellement fort les flammes bleutées qu’elles s’imprimèrent sous ses yeux.

Son père lui avait parlé de cette cheminé quand il était encore tout petit. Bien avant même qu’il ne pose un pied à Poudlard. Il lui avait expliqué qu’elle était beaucoup plus qu’un moyen de rentré dans le réseau de cheminettes. Qu’elle avait fait parti de ce manoir depuis le jour de sa construction, et qu’elle détenait une magie très ancienne.

« Tu sais ce qu’est un retourneur de temps, bien sûr, mais cette magie est différente, quelque chose de plus puissant. Elle était sensée être capable de remonté le temps. Pour te faire revenir dans ton passé, pas seulement comme un deuxième toi, mais dans ton vrai corps. Tu pourrais revivre un jour à jamais, ou changer le passé. » 

« Donc, » Avait demandé Drago les yeux écarquillés. « si je fais une bêtise, j’ai juste à sauter dedans et faire en sorte de ne pas la faire ? » 

« Non » Avait immédiatement répondu son père, secouant sa tête avec un soudain air solennelle. « Elle a été cassée il y a quelque siècles de ça, et personne n’a réussi à la réparer. Même essayer serait de la plus grande stupidité. Il n’y à aucun moyen de savoir si il est sans danger de l’utiliser, car si tu retournes dans le passé tu auras oublié ton futur. Même si tu réussis tu ne te souviendras pas avoir essayé de la réparer. »

« Mais, » s’était renfrogné Drago. « Si tu écrits un message à ton toi du passé en expliquant ? Et si tu_ » 

« Drago » L’avait interrompu son père d'un ton très sévère. «Jouer avec le temps et dangereux. Si ça tourne mal, tu seras à jamais perdu entre deux époques. Ça ne vaut pas le risque. Tu comprends ? » 

Drago avait acquiescé, comme il faisait à chaque fois que son père lui disait quoi faire. Toujours le gentil fils obéissant. N’allant jamais contre sa volonté.  
Et regardez où ça l’avait mené.

Drago déglutit, resserrant ses doigts autour du parchemin qu’il tenait.

Toutefois les choses étaient différentes maintenant. C’était peu être sa dernière chance de changer son destin, et celui de toute sa famille. Si il y avait une chance qu’il est perdu son âme aux détraquer le lendemain à la même heure, le risque d’être bloqué entre deux époque ne valait il pas le coup ? 

En plus, pensa t-il, la chance était de son coté. Il avait réussi à réparer l’armoire à disparaître, après tout, et il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps sur ce projet là. Toutes ces heures où il avait essayé d’échapper à la folie régnant dans sa propre maison, quand il avait besoin de faire quelque chose ou il allait devenir complètement fou, il les avaient passées là, à trafiquer cette cheminé. Il avait lu les sortilèges sur des sépultures dans les recoins cachés de leur bibliothèque, et tout semblait être comme il le faut. Tout d'abord, les flammes avaient la bonne teinte de bleu. Un profond bleu azure, pas un peu cobalt ou royal. Elles n’étaient pas chaudes au touché mais créaient comme même de la chaleur au alentour. Tout était juste comme décrit dans le livre, et très loin du feu pourpre et brûlant qu’étaient ces flammes au par avant. 

« Tout se passe comme il faut donc tout ce passera comme il faut. » Se murmura t-il à lui-même, grimaçant de l’hésitation qu’il y avait dans sa propre voix.

C’était son unique chance de faire les choses bien. Sa seule chance pour être quelqu’un de bien et choisir le côté victorieux, à la place de celui que son père aurait choisi pour lui.

« On y va, » Il prit une grande et calme respiration, avant d’avancer dans les flammes. Elles le chatouillaient à travers ses vêtements avec leur étrange chaleur magique et la sensation était bizarre. « 31 juillet 1991 ! » S’exclama t-il distinctement, avec seulement un soupons de tremblement dans sa voix. 

En premier lieu, rien ne se passa, et Drago pensa qu’il avait raté. Puis les flammes s’élevèrent autour de lui et, comme elles étaient sensées le faire, devinrent blanches, le rendant aveugle et dans impossibilité de ne voir autre chose qu’elles.

\----------------

Drago trébucha à l’extérieur de la cheminé, toussant en même temps qu’il heurtait le sol d’une manière assez brutal. Il cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui avec confusion. Que faisait-il dans l’aile ouest ? N’était il pas dans son lit, dans l’incapacité de dormir en pensant à demain, la minute d’avant ? 

Drago regarda hébété les flammes bleutées disparaitrent dans la cheminée, laissant la pièce éclairée par la douce lumière des torches accrochées au mur. L’ancienne horloge dominant l’âtre sonna une fois, l’informant qu’il était deux heures et demie, du matin. 

« Par Salazar qu’est ce que_ » Murmura Drago avant de se rendre compte du parchemin qu’il tenait dans sa main, roulé et sellé par l’emblème des Malefoys.

Il jeta un dernier regard suspicieux au alentour, vérifiant qu’il était seul, avant de se relever en position assise et de reprendre l’inspection du parchemin. Il cassa le sceau en deux prudemment. Il déroula le parchemin qui se révéla être une lettre écrite à l’encre verte et d’une écriture soignée qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

_Drago,_

_Tu auras du mal à le croire, mais je t’écris du futur. J’ai réparé la cheminé (ou mieux, tu la répareras, dans sept ans), et si j’ai réussi, ce message te parviendra en 1991, à l’âge de onze ans, un peu avant que tu n'ailles à Poudlard._

_Je nous ai fait revenir à ce moment de notre vie pour te demander de changer le futur, et de nous sauver, nous et nos parents. Ces dernières années, notre famille à fait beaucoup de mauvais choix et je veux que tu fasses en sort que ça ne nous arrive pas._

_Sois ami avec Harry Potter. Tu le rencontreras aujourd’hui à Madame Guipure, et je veux que tu fasses en sorte qu’il t’apprécie. N’insulte pas ses amis même si tu en as très envie. Sois courtois, et en aucun cas condescendant. Il ne connait pas grand-chose de notre monde, et si tu joues bien nos cartes, tu pourrais être celui qui lui montrera le chemin. Si tu ruines tout, comme je l’ai fait, il te détestera, et les conséquences de cette haine seront bien plus importantes que tu ne peux l’imaginer maintenant. Sois son ami. Tu auras besoin de lui un jour._

_Par ailleurs- et ceci est aussi important que devenir ami avec Harry Potter- ne crois pas tout ce que père te dit, et ne prends pas chacune de tes décisions dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir. L’idéal qu’il vise sera la ruine de cette famille. Pas seulement car ses idées sont mauvaises et fanatiques, mais aussi car elles t’emmèneront du mauvais cotés d’un conflit crucial. Les sangs purs ne sont pas meilleurs que les sang-mêlé ou même les né moldu. Les « traitre à leur sang » n’existent pas. Ne restes pas bloqué dans ses faux préjugés._

_Le mauvais coté ne sera pas celui qui gagnera à la fin. Bats toi au coté du bon. Vas à Poudlard, fais toi les bons amis et restes avec eux._

_Je sais que tu ne voudras pas croire cette lettre. Comment pourrais tu, si cela remet en question ce que père t’as appris ? Mais je peux te montrer à quoi ressemblera ton futur si tu ne m’écoutes pas._

_Tiens cette lettre et dis « Ostende mihi »_

_Si tu ne veux pas de ce que tu vas voir, sois aimable avec Harry Potter quand tu le rencontreras aujourd’hui._

_Sincèrement votre,_

_Drago Malefoy, 15 août 1998._

Drago resta bouche bée devant la signature et la date mise à coté. « Par merlin, » Chuchota t-il. C’était une blague, n’est ce pas ? Quelque par dans couloir, Théodore Nott était en train de l’espionner en riant, il en était sûr. Mais en même temps il était piquer par la curiosité, et ses yeux se reposèrent sur les mots latin écrient quelques paragraphes en dessus. 

« Ostende mihi, » Il haleta quand à ces mots l’écriture qu’il y avait sur la lettre s’effaça. Tout commença à tourner, et ensuite, il se retrouva au milieu d’un compartiment de train. Tous se qu’il voyait était flou et imprécis mais il n’avait pas le temps de porter regard sur les alentour car à ce moment il s’entendit parler derrière lui et se retourna pour regarder.

« Tu t’apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d’autres, Potter, » Se vu t-il dire à un garçon à lunettes et des cheveux noirs en bataille. « évites de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller. » 

Il sortit sa main pour que le garçon la serre, mais celui-ci ne le fit pas. A la place il avait l’air légèrement énervé.

« Je sais qui sont les gens douteux, je n’ai pas besoin de conseils » Fut l’unique réponse qu’il reçu et il se vu rougir à la fois de choque et de rage.

La scène changea ensuite. Tout recommença à tourner, et il se retrouva debout dans une immense salle d’eau. Au pied des lavabos, un garçon était assis sur le sol, pleurant. Le garçon avait des cheveux blond comme les siens mais était beaucoup plus âgés et portait un uniforme de Serpentard. Une fille fantôme flottait au dessus de lui en roucoulant.

« Je peux pas le faire » sanglota le garçon. « Je ne vais pas réussir, et ensuite il tuera mes parents. Il me tuera. » 

Le fantôme parla mais Drago ne réussi pas à comprendre. Tout se mit à tourner encore une fois, en ensuite, il se retrouva dans une pièce si grande qu’il lui semblait qu’elle n’avait aucun murs. Celle-ci était remplie d’objet bizarre. Il remarqua encore le même garçon, criant et courant pour échapper à des flammes qui se déplaçaient à une vitesse folle derrière lui. Drago eu juste assez de temps pour reconnaître le garçon. C’était lui, Drago, des années et des années dans le futur. Le même Drago qui venait de lui écrire la lettre. 

Son propre cris resta suspendu dans ses oreilles quand la scène changea encore une fois, et qu’il trouva son lui du futur dehors dans le vent regardant en arrière un château bruler. Ce devait être Poudlard.

Quand il fut de retour dans l’aile ouest du manoir, il tremblait comme une feuille. Il lâcha la lettre et rampa le plus loin possible d’elle jusqu’à ce que son dos touche la porte.

« Non, » Murmura Drago, n’étant pas sur de si il voulait crier ou pleurer. « Non. » 

Le conseil écrit sur la lettre résonna dans sa tête, maintenant avec la voix du futur Drago.

_Si tu ne veux pas de ce que tu vas voir, sois aimable avec Harry Potter quand tu le rencontreras aujourd’hui._


	2. Chapitre premier: Etre ami avec le garçon qui à survécu

« Drago » l’appela sa mère doucement, lui faisant lever les yeux des feux d’artifice de chez Pirouette et Badin qu’il fixait videment. « Qu’est ce qui ne va pas chérie ? Tu as l’air tellement absent aujourd’hui. Tu ne nous as même pas encore réclamé de t’acheter un balais. » 

« Ne l’encourages pas Narcissa, » interrompit son père d’une voix trainante, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. « J’appréciais particulièrement le silence » 

Sa mère leva ses yeux bleus au ciel devant le commentaire de son mari mais souri en attendant la réponse de Drago.

« Je vais bien, » Dit-il, un peu trop rapidement. « J’étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. » 

« Dangereux passe-temps, fils » Lui dit son père, ne rigolant qu’à moitié. « A chaque fois que tu penses, tu finis avec des idées ridicules, et je dois prendre du temps sur ma journée pour répondre à ta multitude de questions. Il serait peu être temps que tu ailles acheter tes robes nous n’avons pas toute la journée ! Je vais aller jeter un œil chez Fleury et Bott pour voir s’ils ont le nouveau livre que je cherche. Je vous rejoins quand j’ai fini. » 

Sur ce son père s’en alla en laissant voler ses robes, se dirigeant vers la librairie plus bas dans la rue. Drago releva les yeux vers sa mère pour la trouver en train de le fixer perplexe. 

« Maintenant que ton père est parti, » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux « Qu’est qui te pèse sur l’esprit, mon cher ? » 

Drago déglutit, se balançant d’un pied à l’autre. Son instinct lui avait dit de parler de la lettre qu’il avait reçue la nuit dernière à ses parents, mais ce que lui avait écrit son supposé lui du futur l’avait fait hésiter. Si l’auteur du parchemin avait raison, alors il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en l’opinion de son père-- mais comment savoir s’il pouvait faire confiance à l’écrivain de la lettre s’il ne pouvait pas demander l’avis de ses parents ? 

« Si tu recevais une lettre de quelqu’un se proclamant être toi dans le futur, » Lança finalement Drago, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère. « Est-ce que tu y croirais ? »   
Sa mère leva un sourcil dans sa direction, l’air amusée.

« Est tu encore resté éveillé toute la nuit pour lire ces romans Drago? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Peu être. » Drago haussa les épaules, trouvant que c’était une assez bonne excuse. « Mais je me demandais à quel point c’était vraisemblable. Comment peux-tu savoir que la lettre n’est pas un piège ? N’importe qui aurait pu l’écrire, pas vrai ? » 

Sa mère fredonna pensivement.

« J’imagine. » finit-elle par répondre en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça dépendrait du contenu de la lettre et de si ce qui est prédit dans celle-ci fini par vraiment arriver. »

« Dans mon livre, des souvenirs étaient rattachés à la lettre, » Murmura Drago, le cœur martelant à l’intérieur de sa poitrine. «Du passé, ou plutôt du futur du personnage. Est-ce que quelque chose comme ça peut être faussé ? » 

« Bien sûr. » Admit Narcissa. « Mais il faudrait de très grandes compétences magiques pour arriver faire quelque chose de convainquant. Et, bien sûr, quelqu’un devrait avoir un motif pour faire une telle chose. » 

Drago avala sa salive. Cela excluait Théodore Nott, au moins. Mais qui vraiment voudrait que Drago se retourne contre ses parents et devienne ami avec Harry Potter ? Tous les sorciers expérimentés qu’il connaissait étaient des fréquentations de ses parents, et tous partageait les même opinions que sa famille. Aucun d’entre eux ne gagnerait quelque chose de Drago commençant à douter de ce qu’il lui avait été enseigné. 

« Tu devrais aller te chercher tes nouvelles robes, chéri. » La voix de sa mère le fit sortir de ses pensées. « Pense aussi à prendre quelques habits de soirée. Les tiens te sont trop petits. Est-ce que tu peux le faire tout seul ? J’aimerais jeter un œil chez Ollivander en même temps. » 

« Bien sûr » Acquiesça-t-il, lui lançant ce qu’il espérait être un sourire rassurant. « Je vais m’en occuper, mère. » 

Celle-ci serra son épaule et partit elle aussi de l’autre côté du chemin de traverse. Drago la regarda disparaître dans la foule avant de se tourner avec hésitation dans la direction de la vitrine de Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers.

Sa mère lui avait suggéré de vérifier si les prédictions de la lettre se révélaient exact, se remémora intérieurement Drago. Cela voulait dire que si Harry Potter se retrouvait à Madame Guipure en même temps que Drago, les chances que la lettre dise vrai étaient plutôt élevées. Car, sincèrement, qui en sa connaissance pouvais prévoir que Drago et le célèbre Harry Potter, qui avait été caché du monde des sorcier pendant 10 ans, entreraient dans le même magasin de robe ? Personne ne pouvais manipuler une tel chose, pas vrai ? 

Se redonnant de la force, Drago entra dans le magasin et souffrit sous les mains de la patronne potelée et de son assistante trop tactile. Nerveusement, il n’arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d’œil vers la porte en même temps qu’on rajustait ses robes, dans l’attente que quelqu’un la pousse.

Quand ce fut enfin le cas, Drago tomba presque de l’estrade sur laquelle il se trouvait. La raison était que celui qui venait d’entrer était le même garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille que celui qu’il avait vu dans les souvenir de la lettre. Il portait de ridicules et minables vêtements moldu beaucoup trop grand pour lui, Drago aurait pris un air dégouté en d’autres circonstances, et des lunettes outrageusement passées de mode réparé au milieu par ce qui semblait être du scotch. Le garçon avait l’air intimidé, regardant autour de lui comme si il ne savait pas bien se qu’il devait faire ici avant que Madame Guipure se n’avance vers lui.

« Poudlard, mon cher ? » Demanda-t-elle et le garçon acquiesça hâtivement. « J’en ai plein en ce moment, un autre garçon est justement en train de se faire ajuster » Elle lui montra l’endroit se trouvait Drago, debout sur l’estrade, et en conjura une semblable pour lui. Elle passa ensuite une robe par-dessus sa tête et commença à la travailler.   
Les doigts de Drago tremblaient en même temps qu’il cherchait le courage de parler.

« Salut, » dit-il, essayant d’avoir l’air impassible. «Poudlard pour toi aussi ? » 

« Oui » Lui répondit le garçon timidement en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Je m’appel Drago, » se présenta-t-il « Drago Malefoy. » 

« Harry Potter » Fit de même le garçon avec un sourire hésitant. 

Ces mots eurent un effet immédiat. Drago échappa une exclamation alors que l’assistante rentrai une épingle dans sa côte sous le choque et Madame Guipure laissa échapper ce qui s’apparenté au cri du Fléreur en regardant le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle avec consternation. Harry Potter, lui, semblait effrayé par ces réactions, et rougit embarrassé. 

« Enchanté. » Finit par dire Drago, se forçant à sourire d’une manière qui pourrait sembler amicale, mais pas trop, pour ne pas passer pour un fan en délire. La dernière chose qu’il voulait était qu’Harry Potter le prenne pour un minable fan. « Est-ce que c’est ta première fois au chemin de traverse ? » 

« Oui, en faite, » avoua Harry, semblant reconnaissant qu’on détourne la conversation de son nom. « Tu es déjà venu ici ? » 

« Plein de fois, » Répondit Drago en haussant les épaules et en prenant un ton supérieur avant de se stopper. Sois courtois, et en aucun cas condescendant, y avait il écrit sur la lettre. « Je veux dire, » Rajouta-t-il rapidement d’une toute petite voix. « Mes parent m’emmènent avec eux quand il doivent faire des achats de temps en temps. » 

« Je vois. » acquiesça Harry, se balançant sur ses pieds, semblant nerveux de nouveau. « Alors tes parents sont des sorciers, aussi ? »

« Bien sûr » Confirma-t-il. « Les Malefoy sont sur la liste des vingt-huit sacrée » Et en même temps qu’il eu dit ces mots il eu envie de se frapper. Ne pas parler de son statut de sang-pur, la lettre l’avait-il prévenue. Mais par Merlin qu’était-il en train de faire ?! 

« La quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry, l’air plutôt perdu.

« Laisse tomber, » Dit-il en secouant la tête « c’est pas important. Ce que je voulais dire c’est que, oui, ils sont sorciers. » 

« Tu dois déjà savoir tous sur la magie alors. » Assuma Harry, l’air misérable.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, mon cher, » Lança gentiment Madame Guipure, jetant un regard désapprobateur vers Drago. « Il y aura de nombreux élèves venus de familles moldu, et même le sorcier le plus sang-pur qu’il soit à besoin d’aller à l’école pour apprendre. » 

« C’est vrai » Approuva rapidement Drago. « Tu rattrapera très rapidement, j’en suis sûr. » 

« Alors ça ne fait aucune différence ? » Demanda Harry d’une toute petite voix en plantant ses yeux, vert brillant sous ses lunettes, dans ceux de Drago. « D’avoir grandit dans une famille de moldu ? » 

Le cœur de Drago s’accéléra alors qu’il soutenait le regard d’Harry.

« Non, » Répondit-il avec détermination « Aucune différence. » 

Harry sourit de cette réponse, ayant l’air soulagé.

« Cool. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Et si tu as des questions, tu peux toujours me les poser. » Offrit Drago. « Je peux t’aider à trouver tes repères. » 

« Merci. » Répondit Harry, son sourire s’agrandissant. « Ca sera cool de connaître quelqu’un avant d’aller à l’école. D’habitude je suis toujours tout seul. » Il serra la mâchoire comme si il pensait en avoir trop dit.

« Et bien, tu ne le seras pas à Poudlard. » Lui promit Drago. Il épargna la partie où tous le monde risquaient de vouloir être son amis à partir du moment où ils connaîtraient son nom. À la place il ajouta : « Peut être même qu’on sera dans la même maison ! » 

« La même maison ? » Interrogea Harry curieux, et Drago s’apparaitrait à répondre quand Madame Guipure lança : « Tout est bon, mon cher. » et retira la robe terminée des épaules d’Harry. Alors qu’Harry descendait de son estrade il remarqua un homme géant devant la vitrine tenant deux cornets de glaces et il lui fit signe gaiement. 

« Je dois y aller » Annonça Harry en se tournant vers lui. « Je te verrais à Poudlard alors Drago ! »

« Oui » Acquiesça Drago, lui souriant en retour. « À plus ! » 

Il regarda Harry payer pour ses robes au comptoir et sortir du magasin. Le géant barbu lui mit un des cornets dans la main et ils s’en allèrent discutant joyeusement. Drago aurait aimé pouvoir les suivre, et jeter un sort sur les habits de soirée que sa mère lui avait demandé d’acheter. 

Mais au final, tout c’était bien passé, détermina-t-il. Harry avait eu l’air contant de le rencontrer, et Drago n’avait insulté aucun de ses amis. Du moins pas à sa connaissance. Oui, il devra faire en sorte de garder sa bouche fermée sur le fait d’être un sang-pur, mais les vielles habitudes sont les plus dure à perdre, donc on ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ses petites erreurs. L’important était qu’il avait rencontré Harry Potter à Madame Guipure, comme la lettre l’avait prédit, et que le garçon n’avait pas fini par le détester.   
Il arriverait à gérer la suite. 

Drago décida de ne pas parler à ses parents de sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. Même si il ne pensait pas qu’ils désapprouveraient son idée de devenir ami avec le célèbre garçon, son père rabâchant continuellement sur l’importance des relations et d’une bonne image, il décida qu’il serait mieux pour lui de garder son ambition pour lui-même, loin de la peur d’être influencé d’une façon qui lui ferait gâcher. 

Pendant les longues semaines d’août, il eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir au contenu de la lettre. Il était assez certain de l’authenticité de celle-ci après sa rencontre avec Harry et les conséquences de cette certitude avait fait tourner son cerveau à plein régime les jours suivants. Drago avait était élevé dans la forte conviction que son sang était supérieur, et maintenant, avec une lettre, tout semblait s’effondrer autour de lui, et il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire de lui-même. Si il n’était pas Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la famille Malefoy et membre de l’aristocratie des sang-purs, qui était-il ? Il passa des jours et des jours dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, lisant des essais sur ce sujet qu’il ne compris qu’à moitié et qui le laissèrent encore plus perdu qu’au début. Il cogitait sur ces questions la nuit, et récemment ce demandait si il était prêt à renoncer aux croyances de son héritage pour une simple lettre douteuse venue du futur.

Mais ensuite il se rappela des souvenirs qu’il avait vus, et du sentiment de désespoir émanant de chacun d’eux. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que cela voulait dire ni ce qu’avait vécu Drago, mais il savait que rien de tout cela n’était sain et qu’il ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive à lui.

Et si cela impliquait d’être ami avec Harry Potter et de tourner le dos à ce qui lui avait été enseigné, peut être, que ça en valait la peine, au final.

Quand le premier septembre approcha, Drago fut de plus en plus inquiet. Et si Harry décidait qu’il ne l’appréciait plus après avoir appris à le connaitre un peu plus ? Drago n’avait eu à devenir ami avec personnes sans l’aide de son nom de famille ou des relations de ses parents au par avant. Les seules personnes avec qui il avait déjà passé du temps était les enfants des connaissances de ses parents, et même parmi eu, il ne savait pas bien qui il pouvait considérer comme ses amis. Crabbe et Goyle étaient ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus, mais seulement car ils étaient trop bête pour le contredire et se contentaient de le suivre partout. Les autres, comme Théodore Nott, étaient plus des fléaux que des personnes ce qu’il pourrait appeler ses « amis ». Comment était-on sensé se faire des amis exactement ? Ne pas insulter les personnes qu’Harry apprécie et ne pas se vanter d’être un sang-pur ne l’emmènerons pas très loin. De quoi parle-t-on avec quelqu’un qu’on connais a peine et qui ne viens pas du même monde que nous ? 

« Tu es sûr d’avoir tout pris ? » Lui demanda sa mère en faisant lévité sa valise le long des escaliers jusqu’à l’entré le regard interrogatif. « Tes robes ? Livres ? Matériel de potion ? Plumes et parchemins ? 

« Oui mère. » Drago leva les yeux au ciel, transportant prudemment derrière sa mère la cage de son cher hibou grand-duc. « Tu étais là quand les elfes ont fais ma valise. Tu sais tout ce qu’il y a dedans »

« Vérifier une deuxième fois ne tue pas. » s’expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle fut arrivée bas des escaliers au même moment où sont père entra dans le hall.

« Prêts, Drago ? » Demanda-t-il, d’une inhabituelle vivacité. Ces derniers jours, Drago avait eu l’impression que son père était tout aussi excité que lui de sa rentré à Poudlard, voir même plus. Il avait parlé encore et encore des professeurs, des cours, de Serpentard et des activités extrascolaires qu’il voulait que Drago envisage. Il prit ces conseilles pour ce qu’ils étaient: de fortes attentes pesant sur ses épaules, et la demande de revenir à la maison avec des résultats à la hauteur de la famille Malefoy. L’idée lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. « Notre portoloin s’en ira dans exactement une minute. » Il prit d’une main un ancien verre en argent démonstrativement et de l’autre il attrapa la valise de Drago. Sa mère lui sourit et mit une main sur son épaule, la serrant pendant qu’ils rejoignaient son père.

Lucius Malefoy était déjà en train de compter les secondes restantes, les yeux sur sa montre, Drago tenu fermement dans la le creux de son bras alors qu’il touchait d’un doigt le verre, sa mère se tenant juste à coté. Quand son compte à rebours fut terminé, tout commença à tournoyer, et Drago ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l’action de rester debout. Quand ses pieds retouchèrent le sol, ils étaient arrivés à la zone d’apparition juste à coté de King’s Cross.

« Nous y voici. » Annonça son père joyeusement, remettant le verre dans sa poche et laissant la valise de Drago rouler dernière lui pendant qu’il avançait vers l’entrée de la station. Drago s’hâta de le suivre, jetant des regards anxieux aux moldu proche d’eux qui fronçaient les sourcils devant leurs robes de sorcier et son hibou. Aquila laissa échapper un petit cri indigné, comme si elle avait aussi senti les regards plein de jugement. 

Alors qu’ils approchaient de l’alcôve entre la voie neuf et dix, la mère de Drago lui expliqua d’une voix étouffée quelle barrière il devait franchir pour se rendre sur la plateforme magique et Drago observa attentivement son père marcher à travers celle-ci et disparaître de l’autre côté, avant de faire de son mieux pour le copier.  
La plateforme neuf-trois-quarts était bondé quand il apparu, grouillant de sorciers, de sorcière, de chat et d’hiboux. Drago tendit immédiatement le coup dans l’espoir de repérer Harry.

« Regarde, Linda et Gregory sont là » Lui dit sa mère, interprétant mal son regard examinateur, et Drago se résigna à subir un long moment de parents faisant la conversation pendant qu’il recevrait des réponses monosyllabique de l’armoire à glace qu’était le garçon.

Au final il fut content quand ils purent décamper en direction du train, après que Crabbe soit arrivé, en prétextant qu’ils voulaient réserver les meilleures places. Sa mère s’affaira autour de lui encore un peu avant qu’il ne parte, lui rappelant d’écrire régulièrement, de travailler dur et de rester loin des ennuis. Ils furent ensuite, enfin, libre d’explorer le train. 

En cherchant où était Harry, Drago fit parcourir à Crabbe et Goyle deux wagons à moitié rempli. Les deux garçons commencèrent ensuite à se plaindre et ils durent donc s’installer dans un compartiment vide. Drago pris une place vers la vitre et regarda les sorciers s’affairant dans la gare avec attention, espérant repérer le garçon brun à lunette. 

« Tu penses qu’il y a quelque chose à manger quelque part ? » Grogna Crabbe, ce qui était sa première phrase complète de la journée.  
« Je crois qu’il y a un charriot quelque part, qui vend des bonbons » Répondit Drago d’une voix traînante pendant que le train s’éloignait, faisant signe à sa mère machinalement. « On va voir ? » Suggérât-t-il, sautant sur l’excuse pour fouiller le train encore un peu plus.

« Mais on vient juste de s’assoir » Se plaignit maussadement Goyle. Aussi il se tut et se leva comme les autres quand Drago lui jeta un regard contrarié.

Ils leur fallu des années pour aller d’un bout à l’autre du train, n’ayant toujours pas trouvé Harry, ils durent faire demi tour. Ils étaient passés devant le charriot deux fois sur leur chemin mais Drago avait ignoré les plaintes de Crabbe et Goyle et continué à chercher. Il finit par trouver Harry, parlant joyeusement à un garçon roux dans un compartiment en bout de train à moitié rempli de paquet vide de chocogrenouilles, dragées surprises de Bertie crochu ou autres sucrerie.

Quand Drago ouvrit la porte, Harry leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

«Drago ! » S’exclama-t-il. « Je me demandais quand est-ce-que je te reverrais ! » 

« Salut, Harry. » Répondit Drago, un rictus soulagé se propageant sur son visage. Il tourna la tête vers le garçon roux, remarquant le regard suspicieux de celui-ci l’analyser des pieds à la tête. Drago prit un léger moment pour prendre en compte la couleur de ses cheveux et ses vêtements miteux, il l’identifia ensuite comme un membre de la famille Weasley dont son père se plaignait si souvent. Son cœur se serra un peu.

« Oh, je te présente Ron. » Annonça Harry joyeusement, suivant le regard de Drago. « Ron je te présente Drago. Je l’ai rencontré il y quelques semaines au chemin de Traverse. »   
« Je vois » initia lentement le garçon, hochant la tête en signe de salutation. « Ron Weasley, ravi de faire ta connaissance. » 

« Drago Malefoy. » Se présenta-t-il, remarquant un léger tic du garçon à l’entente de son nom de famille. « Enchanté. » Puis, se rappelant de leur existence, il montra les garçons derrière lui. « Voici Crabbe et Goyle. » Tout deux grognèrent, se demandant visiblement ce qu’ils faisaient ici, parlant à ces gens.

« Salut, moi c’est Harry Potter » Se présenta le brun, et Drago n’eu pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que leurs yeux avaient pris la taille d’un cognard à cette annonce. Il y eu un silence assommant. Harry rencontra le regard de Drago, l’air hésitant.

« Tu veux t’assoir ? « Offrit-il, débarrassant quelques emballages et les balayant hâtivement du siège à ses côtés. Drago ignora le bazar et s’assit. Il vit Weasley échanger des regards méfiant avec Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient restés debout.

« Ron était en train de m’expliquer ce qu’était le Quidditch. » Commença Harry, et Drago fronça les sourcils.  
« Tu joues ? » Demanda-t-il à Weasley, essayant de garder une voix sans jugement.

« Oui » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, d’un air de défi. « Depuis tout petit, avec mes frères. Charlie était attrapeur à Gryffondor avant de quitter l’école et Fred et George sont batteurs dans l’équipe. 

« Je vois. » Acquiesça Drago. « J’aimerais tellement que les premières années puissent emmener leur balais, aussi. » 

« T’as vu ! » Approuva Weasley avec frustration oubliant apparemment momentanément sa méfiance envers Drago. « C’est tellement injuste ! Qui sont t’ils pour dire que nous ne sommes pas assez bon ? » 

« Exactement ! » Souligna le blond. « Je vole depuis que je sais marcher ! C’est bien plus que ce que tout les septièmes années qui n’ont jamais vu un balais avant d’arrivé à Poudlard peuvent dire ! » Il se souvint de la présence d’Harry à ces mots et ajouta rapidement : « Je veux dire, pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose… » Il se tourna vers le brun, essayant de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant, et celui-ci le lui rendit, faisant valoir son effort. 

Il remarqua que Crabbe et Goyle s’échangeaient des regards surpris.

« Alors. » Commença-t-il en se tournant vers Weasley dans le but d’alimenter la conversation. « Tu suis le championnat ? T’es pour quelle équipe ? »   
« Les Canons de Chudley. » Répondit-il fièrement. «Et toi ?» 

« Ma famille a un abonnement pour aller voir les Faucons. » Expliqua Drago en haussant les épaules. « C’est dommage que je ne puisse plus y aller cette année, mais après tous on peut toujours suivre le championnat inter-maison. » 

« C’est vrai » Accorda le roux, fronçant les sourcils. « J’imagine que tu vas aller à Serpentard ? » Continua-t-il, le ton de sa voix légèrement tranchant.

« Et bien, toute ma famille y a été, donc je crois bien. » Approuva le blond nonchalamment, pour voir ensuite Weasley échanger avec Harry un regard lourd de sens. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, quelque peu sur la défensive. « Il y a un problème avec ça ? » 

« Non » Affirma Harry, trop rapidement, en secouant la tête. « Pas du tout. Nous étions juste en train de parler des maisons toute à l’heure, et je me disais que je finirais surement à Poufsouffle vu que je ne sais rien. » 

« Tu n’iras pas à Poufsouffle » Drago se renfrogna scandalisé. « Ta connaissances du monde magique ne détermine pas la maison à laquelle tu appartiens. C’est ta personnalité qui compte » 

« Je lui au déjà dit. » Acquiesça Weasley. « Ne t’inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. » 

Crabbe se racla la gorge, et Drago leva les yeux vers lui, il avait une fois de plus oublié leur présence.

« On devrait aller voir Nott non ? » Demanda-t-il. « On est passé devant son compartiment tout à l’heure. » 

« Tu peux y aller si tu veux. » Railla le blond. « Je reste ici. » Les deux garçons échangèrent des regards hésitants. « Tout va bien. » Répéta Drago. « Je vous rejoindrais. » 

Finalement ils haussèrent les épaules et firent demi-tour pour partir. Le silence se fit dans le compartiment quand la porte se ferma derrière eux.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller avec tes amis ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Je ne les considérerais pas comme mes « amis » Corrigea Drago, indifférent. « Ce sont tout deux des enfants d’amis de mon père. C’est juste que je les connais depuis longtemps. » 

« Ton père c’est Lucius Malefoy, pas vrai ? » Interrogea Weasley soudainement.

« Oui. » Répondit-il, mal à l’aise avec le sujet. « Pourquoi ? » 

« Pour rien. » Continua le roux en haussant les épaules, mais le ton de sa voix suggérait que ce n’était pas du tout « pour rien ». L’instinct de Drago lui disait de le confronter sur ce qu’il pensait vraiment, mais il était presque sûr que rien de se que Ron Weasley aurait à dire sur son père ne serait positif, et il ne voulait pas qu’Harry l’écoute s’il pouvait l’en empêcher.

Donc il se tourna vers Harry et commença à baragouiner à propos des cours et des professeurs. Le brun sembla enthousiaste d’en apprendre plus. Weasley se joignit à la conversation à contre cœur, et ils continuèrent de parler jusqu’à ce qu’une fille aux cheveux hirsute et à l’air autoritaire n’ouvre la porte et annonce qu’ils allaient bientôt arriver et qu’ils devraient mettre leurs robes de sorcier. 

Drago retourna ensuite dans son propre compartiment pour récupérer ses affaires, et y trouva Théodore Nott assis avec Crabbe et Goyle, partageant visiblement un fou rire. Il parlait avec animation quand Drago ouvrit la porte, et quand il tourna la tête vers lui son sourire s’élargit.

« Malefoy ! » S’exclama-t-il. « J’ai entendu dire que tu t’étais noué d’amitié avec le benjamin des Weasley ! » Rigola-t-il. Crabbe et Goyle remuèrent nerveusement sur leur siège.

« Juste pour ton information. » Ricana-t-il en réponse, entrant dans le compartiment et laissant la porte se fermer derrière lui. « J’étais là bas pour Harry Potter. Car, Contrairement à toi, j’aspire me faire des amis influant qui me seront utiles pendant que je suis à Poudlard. »

Nott renifla, et Drago tendit ses bras pour attraper son hiboux endormit, assez satisfait de lui-même. 

« Si j’étais toi, je ferais attention à ne pas être vu avec des traites à leur sang ou des personnes du style. » Se moqua Nott. « Je suis sûr que ton père n’en serais pas très contant.»

« Et bien, c’est mon problème. » Renifla le blond. Il se tint au mur pendant que le train ralentissait, gardant son équilibre. Aquila décoinça sa tête de dessous son aile, le regardant d’un air indigné. « On dirait bien qu’on est arrivé. » continua-t-il, jetant un œil à Crabbe et Goyle. « Vous venez ? » 

Les deux garçon échangèrent un regard surpris puis se tournèrent vers Nott pour savoir quoi faire. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre ton meilleure pote Weasley ? » Lança Nott en souriant Narquoisement « On sera juste à côté. En train de rire. » 

Drago ricana de lui, raffermissant sa prise sur la cage d’Aquila. 

« Peu importe. » Soupira-t-il. « Ce n’est pas comme si ce que tu faisait avait une quelconque importance. »   
Sur ce il fit demi tour pour s’en aller du compartiment et trouver Harry.

Le château de Poudlard était époustouflant, même pour quelqu’un ayant grandit dans un Manoir et étant habitué à la magie. Pourtant, Drago se retrouva à regarder Harry presque autant que de s’émerveiller sur sa nouvelle école. L’expression de d’immense fascination qui trônait sur son visage lui apportait une joie inexplicable. Toute sa vie, son père lui avait répété que les enfants venant de milieu non-magique n’aurait jamais du être admis. Qu’ils ne comprendraient jamais leurs traditions et façons de vivre, et qu’ils étaient un danger pour toute la communauté sorcière. Mais en voyant l’enthousiasme innocent d’Harry, il ne pouvait que ne pas être d’accord avec les mots de son père. Quel mal quelqu’un comme Harry pouvait-il bien apporter? 

Après avoir traversé le lac avec Hagrid, le gardien des clés immense que Drago avait vu avec Harry au chemin de traverse, les portes du château s’ouvrirent, et ils furent donner aux soins du professeur McGonagall, que Drago savait être l’adjointe au directeur et la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Son père l’avait avertit de ne jamais la contrarier, qu’elle était une femme extrêmement strict avec qu’il ne fallait pas essayer de gruger. Drago pu dire au premier coup d’œil qu’il avait dit vrai sur ce point là.

« L’ premières années, professeur McGonagall. » Annonça Hagrid d’une voix grave, faisant de grand geste vers eux.

« Merci, Hagrid. » Retourna-t-elle cordialement. « Je vais m’en occuper à partir de là. » 

Et sur ce, elle les guida dans l’immense Hall d’entré, passa devant la porte de la fameuse Grande Salle et s’arrêta dans une petite pièce.

« Bienvenu à Poudlard ! » Salua-t-elle quand tout monde fut arrivé. « Le banquet d’arrivé commencera dans un instant, mais avant que vous ne vous installiez dans la Grande Salle, vous serez reparti dans vos maisons. La cérémonie de la répartition est très importante car, aussi longtemps que vous serez ici, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vos cours seront avec le reste de votre maison, vous dormirez dans les dortoirs de votre maison et passerez votre temps libre dans votre salle commune de votre maison.»

Pendant que le professeur McGonagall commença à présenter les quatre maisons, Drago jeta un regard vers Harry, qui écoutait le discourt avec attention. Il espérait avec tout son cœur qu’Harry serait à Serpentard avec lui. Pour un bref moment, il se laissa rêver de partager un dortoir avec lui et de s’assoir dans la salle commune tout les soirs en jouant aux échecs. Se moquant ensemble de Nott. 

« J’espère que chacun d’entre vous apporteras du mérite à sa futur maison. » Termina McGonagall, ramenant Drago sur terre. « La cérémonie de la répartition se tiendra dans quelques minutes devant toute l’école. Je vous suggère de vous rafistoler un peu pendant que vous attendrez. » Ses yeux passèrent de Weasley à Londubat et Drago du refouler un sourire. Il remarqua qu’à coté de lui Harry essayait désespérément d’aplatir ses cheveux en batailles pendant que le professeur McGonagall leur dit d’attendre son retour et parti.

« Comment est ce que l’on va être réparti dans les maisons ? » Demanda Harry, à lui et Weasley, dès que la porte de la pièce fut fermée. 

« Une sorte de test, je crois » Répondit le roux en fronçant un sourcil. « Fred a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je pense que c’était une blague. » 

« Oh, ça suffit. » Coupa Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il n’y à pas de test. Père m’a dit qu’une sorte d’objet magique décidait de la maison, à la place des quatre fondateurs. »

Weasley sembla irrité d’être contredit, mais Harry se relaxa drastiquement. 

« Donc on aura pas à faire de la magie ? » Redemanda-t-il pour être sûr.

« Bien sûr que non. » Le rassura Drago. « Imagine juste une troupé de premières années essayant de lancer un sort et réduisant la Grande Salle en cendre ! Non, je ne pense pas qu’on aura besoin de faire quoique ce soit. » 

« Cool. » Harry inspira profondément en hochant la tête. « Cool. » 

Leur attention fut ensuite détourner par l’arrivé inattendu des fantômes de l’école, qui fit crier plus d’une personne, dont Drago qui serra le coude d’Harry sous la surprise, bien qu’il se sentait stupide d’avoir eu une réaction si excessive. Il fut reconnaissant quand McGonagall revint et leur ordonna de former une ligne et de la suivre à l’extérieur. Harry se retrouva derrière, Weasley après lui et la fille aux cheveux hirsutes qu’ils avaient rencontrés dans le train juste avant Drago. Celle-ci murmurait férocement des paroles pour elle-même et Drago la regarda faire avec méfiance.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Drago fut momentanément absorbé. Le Manoir était grand, bien sûr, mais aucune de ses pièces n’était comparable à ce qu’il y avait sous ses yeux. Le plafond était invisible, montrant le ciel étoilé, et il ne pu s’empêcher de le regarder avec admiration.

« Il, est ensorceler pour ressembler parfaitement au vrai ciel de dehors, je l’ai lu dans L’Histoire de Poudlard. » Expliqua la jeune fille devant lui en passant entre les quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, supposa Drago. Les autres élèves les regardaient curieusement, se qui fit Drago se redresser un peu. 

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs et McGonagall installa un tabouret devant eux sur lequel elle posa doucement un vieux chapeau usé. Drago grimaça, espérant qu’il n’aurait pas à toucher ça.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, puis à sa grande surprise ; le chapeau ouvrit une bouche faite de plis et commença à chanter.

"Je n’suis pas d’une beauté suprême   
Mais faut pas s’fier à ce qu’on voit   
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu’moi.  
Les hauts-d’forme, les chapeux splendides,  
Font pâl’figure auprès de moi   
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,   
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m’échapp’ rien ne m’arrête   
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison   
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête   
Pour connaitre votre maison."

Drago souri, se tournant vers Harry pour lui faire remarquer qu’il avait eu raison et qu’ils avaient seulement à enfiler un chapeau, mais ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit l’air fasciné de l’autre garçon. Il fixa l’étincelle apparu dans ses yeux verts encore un instant avant de se concentré à nouveau sur ce qu’il se passait devant lui. 

"Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !"

Toute la salle commença à applaudir et Drago se joignit au mouvement en souriant pendant que Weasley marmonna à Harry : « Je vais tuer Fred, il m’avait parlé de se battre contre un troll ! » Drago retint un commentaire sur le fait que Weasley était beaucoup trop naïf et qu’il ne pouvait pas blâmer son frère pour en avoir profité.

Le professeur McGonagall s’avança, un parchemin dans les mains et commença à réciter les noms de la liste. Un à un, les élèves montèrent, s’assirent sur le tabouret et laissèrent tomber le Choixpeau sur leur tête. Après un moment plus ou moins long, le chapeau cria leur maison et ils allèrent s’assoir à leur table respective sous les applaudissements.   
Drago remarqua que plus les noms défilait plus Harry semblait sur le point de vomir alors il attrapa son coude, lui faisant lever les yeux vers lui nerveusement.

« Tout ira bien. » Chuchota-il. « Ne t’inquiètes pas. » 

Harry essaya de lui sourire, mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace.

« Granger Hermione » Appela McGonagall, et Drago vit l’étrange fille qui était à côté de lui se précipiter vers le tabouret. 

« Gryffondor ! » Lança le chapeau. Weasley grogna. Drago sourit. Au moins il n’aura pas à préoccuper de celle là.

Peu après, on appela son prénom. Il prit une profonde respiration, se redressa et essaya de paraitre impassible alors qu’il marchait vers et tabouerait et s’asseyait. Il ferma les yeux alors que le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête, et aussitôt celui si cria : « Serpentard ! » 

Drago sourit alors qu’il se remettait sur ses pieds. Il essaya d’attraper le regard d’Harry en signe d’encouragement, mais l’autre garçon s’était renfrogné, l’air légèrement malheureux.

Ses camarades l’acclamèrent alors qu’il prenait place à la table des Serpentard, mais Drago lui, tourna le cou pour voir Harry, attendant nerveusement que celui-ci soit appelé. Quand ce fut le cas, des murmures s’élevèrent dans toute la salle, mais Drago les ignora, se mordant la lèvre, il espérait de toutes ses forces qu’Harry allait être répartit à Serpentard.

Le Choixpeau mit plus de temps avec Harry, et Drago vit l’autre garçon serrer ses mains sur les bords du tabouret. Il aurait aimé pouvoir voir son visage mais le chapeau était si grand qu’il le recouvrait presque entièrement. Finalement il cria : « Gryffondor ! » 

Drago eu un haut le cœur. Il se sentit paralysé en regardant Harry traverser la pièce et s’assoir à la table des Gryffondor sous les immenses acclamations de ses camarades. Il pouvait même entendre d’ici : « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! » Un garçon roux serra la main du brun avec enthousiasme et Drago se demanda misérablement si c’était un Weasley.

« Tu aurais aimé être à Gryffondor maintenant, pas vrai Malefoy ? » Se moqua Nott en souriant. Mais Drago ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à cacher sa déception.

Après que les derniers élèves furent réparti dans leur maison, et que Weasley est rejoint Harry à Gryffondor, le festin commença. Quand celui-ci fut fini, Albus Dumbledore se leva pour donner quelques consignes mais Drago eu du mal à se concentré sur ce qu’il disait. Les autres premières années de Serpentard avait l’air de s’être rassemblé autour de Nott, y compris Crabbe et Goyle, et Drago se retrouvait seul dans la masse. Il jeta des regards envieux vers l’endroit où était assis Harry en compagnie de Weasley, discutant joyeusement, et maudit cette injustice. Il avait rencontré Harry en premier ! Ce devrait être lui au côté d’Harry et pas cet idiot de Weasley ! Pire encore, peu importe à quel point Drago avait essayé d’être poli avec lui, il était très clair que Weasley le détestait. Qui savait ce qu’il dirait à Harry à propos de sa famille ? Il était sûr que le roux ferait tout ce dont il était capable pour l’empêcher d’être ami avec Harry, et Drago étant dans une autre maison, il avait clairement l’avantage. Weasley partagerait son dortoir, ses repas, ses cours et sa salle commune. Drago, lui, serait chanceux s’il arrivait à parler un moment avec Harry dans les couloirs. Comment pouvait-il être ami avec lui de cette façon ? 

Cette pensé désespéra Drago, non seulement à cause de la lettre, mais aussi car il s’était retrouvé à véritablement apprécier le brun. Il n’avait jamais senti le besoins de se lier d’amitié avec qui que ce soit avant, mais il voulait être ami avec Harry. Et après avoir passé du avec lui, les personnes avec qui il trainait d’habitude avait l’air d’un piètre lot de consolation.   
Après que le festin fut fini, les préfets les conduisirent à leurs dortoirs, dans les donjons. Nott parlait avec enthousiasme alors qu’ils déballaient leurs affaires, bien que personne ne lui répondait : Blaise Zabini était bien trop calme, et Crabbe et Goyle était revenu à leur mode de communication habituel monosyllabique. Drago lui se sentait frustré et terriblement seul alors qu’il se jeté sur lit, fixant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. 

« Si tu vas pleurer parce que tu n’as pas été à Gryffondor, Malefoy, sois gentil, tire les rideaux d’abord. » Rigola Nott « Je n’ai pas envie de voir une chose si pathétique. » 

Drago lui fit un doigt d’honneur mais tira toute de même les rideaux, désirant un peu d’intimité. Alors qu’il entendait Nott ricaner de l’autre côté il serra les yeux, priant pour ne pas lui donner raison.


	3. Chapitre deux: S’associer avec des traîtres à leur sang

La première semaine à Poudlard fut, sans mentir, l’enfer sur terre.

Tout d’abord, il n’avait presque pas pu parler avec Harry. Il avait réussi à l’interpeller une fois, le soir du premier jour, mais ils n’avaient pas pu échanger plus de quelques mots, Weasley fixant Drago comme si celui-ci pouvait attaquer Harry à tout moment. Les jours qui suivirent, il ne vit Harry que de loin, ses grands sourires et gestes accueillants n’étant qu’une faible consolation à son humeur maussade.

En plus de cela, Théodore Nott avait fait passer le message auprès des autres Serpentard, premières années ou non, que Drago était ami avec des traitres à leur sang. Ceci engendra l’expulsion complète de tous cercles sociaux existant à Serpentard, ainsi que des regards mauvais et des chuchotements méprisants le suivant partout où il allait. 

Mais Nott ne s’était pas arrêté là. N’étant apparemment pas satisfait tant que Drago ne serait pas méticuleusement et profondément humilié, il avait mit toute son énergie à rendre sa vie impossible. Son troisième jour à Poudlard, Drago s’était réveillé un seau dos glacé jeté tout droit sur son visage. 

« Peut être que comme ça on arriverait à nettoyer toutes les saletés que Potter et Weasley ont laissées sur toi. » Avait lancé Nott en ricanant. « Mais j’imagine que tu es un cas désespéré. » 

Le jour suivant, quand Drago était revenu dans son dortoir, il avait trouvé le devoir qu’il avait fait le soir précédant posé sur son oreiller, complètement taché d’encre. Cette nuit là, Drago était resté éveillé pour recopier l’intégralité du devoir et avait dormi, pour les quelques heures qu’il lui restait, dans un lit souillé d’encre. 

Vendredi, le matin de leur première leçon de potion, il trouva toutes ses robes déchirées, l’emblème de Serpentard coupé et la cravate verte et argent hachée en morceaux.

« Maintenant tu pourras allez t’acheter un véritable uniforme de Gryffondor comme tu le voulais » Le nargua Nott en quittant le dortoir suivi avec obéissance de Crabbe et Goyle.

Drago fixa les bouts éparpillés de son uniforme silencieusement, s’obligeant intérieurement à ne pas céder aux larmes. Il essaya désespérément de réparer ses uniformes avant le début des cours, ratant le petit déjeuner, mais il ne connaissait pas assez de sorts pour le faire, s’était donc perdu d’avance. Au final il fut forcé de quitter la salle commune en pantalon et t-shirt.

Heureusement, la salle de potion se trouvait dans les donjons, par conséquent proche de la salle commune des Serpentard, mais c’était le seul cours que ceux-ci partageaient avec les Gryffondor, ce qui voulait dire qu’Harry serait là. Et Harry était la dernière personne devant laquelle il voulait être tourné au ridicule, mais sa seule autre option était de sécher les cours, ce qui n’était pas envisageable. Donc il se traîna le long des couloirs jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive finalement le tas d’élèves attendant le début du cours.

« Drago ! » L’appela joyeusement Harry, lui faisant de grands signes, avant de cligner des yeux en voyant ses vêtements. « Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ton uniformes ? » Lui demanda t-il confus. 

Drago grimaça et haussa les épaules, gêné.

« Tu vas faire perdre des points à ta maison ! » Lui reprocha sévèrement la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, Granger, en se plaçant à coté d’Harry.

« Oh non, » Railla Nott depuis l’autre bout du couloir, faisant régner le silence sur le groupe d’élèves jusqu’à ce que chacun d’eux aient les yeux fixés sur ce qu’il se passait. « Tu devrais lui prêter une de tes robes, Potter. Il n’a pas une once de la dignité que possède la maison Serpentard. Pourquoi ne l’adopteriez-vous pas ? Ça nous épargnerait le calvaire de voir son visage jour après jour. » 

« Tais-toi, Nott ! » Siffla Drago, rougissant de colère et maudissant son existence. « Tu es pitoyable. » 

« Dit celui qui fraternise avec des traîtres à leur sang. » 

« Comment tu nous as appelé ? » Rugit Weasley, son visage prenant plusieurs teintes de rouges. Harry, lui, regardait Nott avec dégout, même s’il était évident qu’il n’avait pas compris l’insulte.

« Ignorez-le, » Souffla le blond, au moment même où le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte de la classe, rétrécissant son regard en se rendant compte de la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. 

« Que se passe t-il ici ? » Demanda-t-il une expression de mécontentement sur le visage. « Monsieur Malefoy, pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas habillé correctement ? » 

Drago se balança devant le regard menaçant de son directeur de maison, baissant les yeux d’embarras.

« J’ai taché mes robes. » Menti-t-il, entendant Nott ricaner derrière lui.

« Toutes ? » Continua le professeur, son regard se rétrécissant encore plus. « Vos cravates aussi ? » 

Drago haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas comment répondre. Il pouvait sentir le regard d’Harry fixé sur lui. Il y eu un court silence avant que Rogue ne lance : « Un point en moins pour Serpentard. Et vous feriez mieux de régler ça, Malefoy, avant que je ne sois dans l’obligation d’en retirer d’avantage. » 

« Oui monsieur » Acquiesça-t-il maussadement avant de suivre ses camarades qui rentraient dans la salle.

Il s’était résigné à s’installer seul à une table, comme il avait été forcé de le faire pour les autres cours, mais avant qu’il ne puisse le faire, une main ferme s’empara de son coude et le tira vers une table inoccupée. Il leva les yeux pour voir Harry, le visage dur. 

« Tu t’assois avec moi. » Annonça-t-il fermement, s’arrêtant seulement un moment pour lancer un regard d’excuse à Weasley. Le roux haussa les épaules et s’installa juste derrière eux sur le siège vide à coté de Neville Londubat, l’air indifférent. 

« Qu’est ce que Nott a fait à tes robes ? » Souffla Harry, c’est yeux vert l’inspectant derrière ses lunettes ridicules.

« Plus tard » Murmura Drago, en sortant ses affaires de potions, un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Harry le copia en fronçant les sourcils.

Le professeur Rogue commença à faire l’appel. Quand il arriva au nom d’Harry, il s’arrêta un moment, retroussant ses lèvres de désagrément.

« Ah, oui » Commenta-t-il. « Notre nouvelle célébrité. »

Nott ricana depuis l’autre coté de la salle, suivi par la plupart des Serpentard. Drago, lui, fronça les sourcils. Quand Rogue finit par lever les yeux de l’appel, la classe entière se tut.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtil et l’art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. » Commença-t-il. « Ici on ne s’amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je ne m’attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d’un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d’un liquide qui s’insinue dans les veines d’un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu’une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. » 

Une vague d’excitation traversa Drago à ces mots. Potions était l’un des cours pour lequel il avait le plus de hâte. Non seulement il avait été piqué par l’idée de créer quelque chose de ses propres mains, mais aussi, son père lui avait parlé de Rogue en haute estime. Bien que, rajouta-t-il mentalement, il semblerait que le jugement de son père soit douteux, et qu’il devait donc faire attention. 

« Potter. » Lança soudainement Rogue, laissant Drago bouche bée, les yeux rivés sur son voisin de table, l’air tout aussi perdu que lui. « Qu’est ce que j’obtiens quand j’ajoute de la racine d’asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d’armoise ? » 

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, interrogeant Drago du regard. Le blond ne put qu’hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas plus que lui la réponse. Devant eux Granger avait levé la main avec frénésie. 

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur » Répondit finalement Harry.

« Tut tut, » Se moqua Rogue, faisant froncer encore plus les sourcils de Drago. « Visiblement la célébrité ne fait pas tout. » Il ignora complètement Granger et continua : « Essayons encore. Potter, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? » 

Pendant que Granger s’étirait sur siège, dans l’espoir d’être interrogée, Drago regardait Rogue dans un mélange de confusion et d’aversion grandissante. Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, eux, avait tout le mal à étouffé leur fou rire, et les joues d’Harry avait prit une teinte légèrement écarlate.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur » Répéta-t-il.

« Vous n’alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d’ouvrir vos livres avant d’arriver ici, n’est ce pas, Potter ? » Ironisa Rogue, rendant Drago incrédule. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il ne s’attendait tout de même pas à ce qu’ils apprennent par cœur leur manuel avant même que les cours commencent ! Même si, commenta-t-il mentalement, il semblerait que ce soit exactement ce qu’avait fait Granger. Et même s’il avait des attentes aussi hautes, pourquoi s’acharner sur Harry de cette façon ?! 

« Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? » Continua le professeur, faisant rétrécir les yeux de Drago qui commençait à être irrité qu’on s’attaque à son unique ami de cette manière.

Granger avait finit par se lever pour essayer d’attirer l’attention de Rogue mais celui-ci avait ses yeux froncés braqué sur Harry, l’air malicieux.

« Je ne sais pas » Répondit calmement Harry, un air de défit sur le visage. « Mais je crois qu’Hermione sait, pourquoi ne pas essayer avec elle ? » 

Les Gryffondor rigolèrent, et Drago du se morde les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Une part de lui, celle qui était ami avec Harry et qui était en colère contre leur professeur pour s’être acharné sur lui, se réjouissait de la pique qu’avait envoyé le garçon. L’autre part, celle serpentarde envers et contre tout, savait que provoquer Rogue était une très mauvaise idée, et un regard vers celui-ci confirma ses soupçons.

« Asseyez-vous! » Lança-t-il à Granger avant de se tourner vers Harry : « Pour votre information, Potter, le mélange d’asphodèle et d’armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu’on l’appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu’on trouve dans l’estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s’agit de la même plante qu’on connaît aussi sous le nom d’aconit. Alors ? » Continua-t-il pour la classe. « Qu’est ce que vous attendez pour noter ? » 

Tout le monde sauta sur sa plume et se pressa d’obéir, Drago, lui, fixait toujours Rogue amer, essayant, par Salazar, de comprendre se qu’il lui échappait.

« Et votre impertinence coutera un point à Gryffondor, Potter. » Ajouta Rogue, d’un ton tout à fait désagréable. Harry devint écarlate et Drago lança des éclaires avec ses yeux.  
Cette fois, le regard sombre de Rogue se posa sur lui. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez dire, monsieur Malefoy ? » Lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il fixa son professeur une seconde de plus, des répliques mille fois plus cinglantes que le petit commentaire d’Harry lui traversant l’esprit, avant de finalement secouer la tête en signe de négation. 

« Alors pourquoi vous n’écrivez pas ? » Et sans autres formes de procès, Drago ramassa sa plume et commença à noter. Il appuyait légèrement trop fort sur la pointe, mais ça, seul Harry pouvait le savoir. 

Alors qu’ils continuaient le cours et que Drago faisait duo avec Harry pour préparer leur première potion, Rogue continuait à s’en prendre aux Gryffondor, mais semblait détester le brun plus que les autres, et de loin. Ca le rendait furieux. Il se fichait de savoir si Rogue s’en était pris à Londubat ou non, après tout, le garçon avait créé un accident ridicule qui avait mit tout le monde en danger. Mais quand il blâma Harry, de ne pas avoir prévenu l’imbécile de son erreur, Drago fut tenté de jeter leur potion inachevée directement dans la face du professeur. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas. » Dit Weasley à Harry, quand, une heure après ils furent libérés de leur cours de potion. « Rogue prend aussi beaucoup de point à Fred et George. J’ai entendu dire qu’il déteste tous les élèves sauf les Serpentard. » 

« Même ! » Grogna Drago, soulagé de pouvoir enfin exprimer la colère qu’il avait sentit bouillonné en lui pendant toute la leçon. « S’acharner sur Harry comme ça c’est injuste. Qu’est ce qu’il lui a fait par Merlin ! » 

« Je ne sais pas. » Marmonna Harry misérablement. « On dirait qu’il me hait. » 

« Je suis sûr que ça na rien de personnel. » Tenta de le rassurer le roux en haussant les épaules, mais il ne réussi à convaincre personne avec ça. Il continua tout de même en changeant de sujet. « Harry, je peux venir avec toi voir Hagrid ? » 

« Voir Hagrid ? » Interrogea Drago.

« Oui, il m’a invité à venir le voir ce matin. » Expliqua le brun. « Tu veux venir aussi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Sourit Drago, se sentant heureux de ne pas être exclu. Pas qu’il est véritablement envie de rendre visite au garde chasse que son père avait décrit comme étant « un sauvage », bon après tout son père aimait bien Rogue, mais il voulait profiter de chaque moment qu’il pouvait passer avec Harry. Et surtout, c’était mieux que de passer son après midi enfermé dans son dortoir essayant d’éviter Nott.

Ils se rendirent donc à l’extérieur du château, là où vivait Rubeus Hagrid dans une petite hutte près de la Forêt Interdite. L’homme les salua joyeusement, bien qu’il luttait contre son gigantesque dogue allemand qui semblait désireux de leur sauter dessus. L’intérieur de chez Hagrid était minuscule, il y avait à peine assez de place pour s’assoir, alors Drago resta près d’Harry et essaya de se faire le plus petit possible, regardant nerveusement le chien fanfaronner devant Weasley et essayer de lui lécher le visage. La voix de sa mère résonna dans sa tête, lui ordonnant de ne toucher à rien, mais quand Hagrid leur offrit du thé, il aurait été impoli de refuser. 

« Hagrid, je te présente Ron. » Annonça Harry en montrant l’endroit où le corps du roux était presque entièrement recouvert du canin. « Et voici Drago. » 

« Un autre Weasley, pas vrai ? » Demanda Hagrid en posant des gâteaux à l’aspect douteux sur la table. « J’ai passé la moitié d’ma vie à chassé tes frères en dehors d’la forêt. Et toi, le p’tit des Malefoy, j’me trompe ? » S’enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

« Oui. » Confirma Drago en se déplaçant inconfortablement aux côtés d’Harry, ses doigts agrippant sa tasse de thé nerveusement.

Hagrid émit un son montrant qu’il avait comprit et ne fit pas de commentaires sur les parents de Drago.

« Donc, dites moi comment c’est passée vo’te première semaine, j’veux tout savoir ! » 

Alors qu’Harry et Ron se mettait à raconter leur semaine, le chien bougea pour poser sa tête sur les genoux d’Harry, restant, heureusement, loin de Drago. Peut être sentait-il que celui-ci était sur les nerfs. Il picora le gâteau aussi dur que la pierre qu’on avait mit dans son assiette, mais n’osa pas le manger. Il offrit un sourire chaleureux au garde-chasse, aussi, quand celui-ci se mit à maudire Rusard, l’horrible concierge du château, et son déplorable chat, Drago se mit à rejoindre précautionneusement la conversation, faisant quelques commentaires ici et là. Tout comme Ron, Hagrid rassura Harry que la haine de Rogue n’avait rien de personnel, mais Drago trouva que plus le brun insistait sur le fait que le professeur de potion le détestait, plus le garde-chasse prenait un air suspect et changeait rapidement de sujet pour les frères de Weasley. Harry tourna la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Drago, lui faisant comprendre qu’il avait remarqué ce détail aussi.

« Au fait, » Demanda Harry à voix basse pendant que les deux autres discutaient entre eux. « Tu vas enfin me dire ce que Nott à fait à ton uniforme ? » 

Drago soupira, baissant les yeux sur la table. Son regard tomba sur une coupure de journal posé sur celle-ci, il la ramassa, voulant distraire Harry de ses questions.

« Le cambriolage de Gringotts. » Lu-t-il à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils. « Qui serait assez stupide pour essayer de voler à Gringotts. » 

« C’est ça change de sujet ! » Marmonna Harry exaspéré, mais quand Drago survola l’article et souligna que l’effraction avait eu lieu le jour où ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois chez Madame Guipure, Harry se pétrifia, stupéfait.

« Montres-moi. » Réclama Harry en prenant le journal et lisant l’article par lui-même. Quand il eu finit il s’exclama : « Hagrid, l’effraction à Gringotts à eu lieu le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ca aurait même pu arriver pendant qu’on était là-bas ! » 

Hagrid se figea, puis grogna comme si ça l’indifférait, semblant encore plus nerveux qu’avant.

« Quelqu’un reveut du gâteau ? » 

« Quand on est allés à Gringotts ce jours là, Hagrid a prit quelque chose dans un coffre fort. » Expliqua Harry au roux et au blond lorsque, plus tard, ils décidèrent de remonter vers le château. « Il avait dit que c’était pour Poudlard, et qu’il ne pouvait pas me dire de quoi il s’agissait. Mais, si c’était ça qu’avait voulu dérober le voleur ? » 

Weasley écarquilla les yeux. « Par Merlin. » Souffla t-il. « Qu’est-ce-que tu penses que c’était ? Ça ressemblait à quoi ? » 

« C’était petit. » Répondit Harry l’air détaché, les sourcils froncés. « Et enveloppé dans un tissus. Je n’ai pas vraiment fait attention. » 

« Et bien. » Commenta Drago en haussant les épaules. « Peu importe ce que c’était, je suis sûr que c’est stocké dans un endroit sûr maintenant. » 

Harry prit un air pensif, mais un instant plus tard, il leva son regard vers Drago, les yeux légèrement plissé. 

« Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit ce que Nott a fait à tes robes. » Souligna-t-il.

Drago soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille avec ça, pas vrai ? » Grommela-t-il.

« Non. » Répondit simplement Harry, d’un ton qui mettait fin à tous débats. Drago laissa tomber ses épaules, résigné. 

« Il les a réduites en morceaux, » Marmonna Drago. « Il a enlevé l’écusson et tout. »

« Quoi ?! » S’exclama Harry, S’arrêtant soudainement de marcher et attrapant le poignet de Drago. « Mais pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit à Rogue ce matin ?! » 

« Parce que ça ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. » Expliqua Drago sur la défensive. « La prochaine fois, ils jetteront ma valise dans le lac ou- » 

« Tu ne peux pas les laisser s’en tirer comme ça ! » Protesta Harry.

« Tu ne sais pas comment c’est chez les Serpentard, Harry ! » Grogna Drago. « Tout le monde me déteste, et si je commence à lutter contre eux, ils se retournerons tous contre moi et il ne s’agira plus seulement de Nott ! Il vaut mieux que je garde la tête baissé et que je n’attire pas l’attention sur moi ! » 

« Pourquoi est ce qu’ils te détestent ? » Demanda Harry, perplexe.

Le blond se mit à fixer ses chaussures dans l’incapacité de répondre. Mais Weasley le fit pour lui.

« T’as entendu ce que Nott a dit. » Grommela-t-il amèrement. « Il traîne avec des « traites à leur sang », comme ma famille, ou la tienne j’imagine. » 

« Je ne vous désigne pas de cette façon ! » Rétorqua sèchement Drago. 

« Mais ton père oui. » Cracha Weasley. « Papa a parlé de lui à la maison, tu sais, et de comment il pense que notre famille ne vaut pas plus d’une noise car nous n’avons pas beaucoup d’argent et que nous ne pensons pas que les moldus sont des moins que rien. » 

« Et bien, mon père a tort ! » Riposta Drago avec défi. Une part de lui ne pouvait pas croire qu’il parlait réellement d’une façon si irrespectueuse de ses parents, mais il la fit taire. « Je ne pense pas comme lui ! Clairement. » Marmonna-t-il. « Ou je ne serais pas la risée de tout les Serpentard. » 

Weasley le fixa avec méfiance, comme si à tout moment le blond allait craquer et commencer à insulter toute sa famille, comme il s’y attendait, visiblement.

« Je crois Drago. » Déclara finalement Harry, attirant l’attention des deux sur lui. « Ma tante et mon oncle sont absolument horrible. » Argumenta le brun en haussant les épaules. « Et je ne pense pas que je suis comme eux. Alors pourquoi Drago devrait être comme son père ? » Il se tourna vers Drago et sourit timidement. « Je me fiche de savoir si ton père est un imbécile ou si - » Il déglutit, jetant un regard vers Weasley, avant de replanter ses yeux vert, brillant de détermination, dans ceux du blond. « Ou si il était un partisan de Voldemort. Je sais que tu n’es pas comme lui, Tu es mon ami. » 

Drago retint son souffle, sa gorge se serrant d’émotion. Ce qu’il finit par répondre à cela, assez irrationnellement fut : « Tu dis son nom. » 

« Il a tendance à faire ça. » Grimaça Weasley.

Un silence gênant s’installa entre eux, avant que Drago ne murmure finalement. « Merci, Harry. » 

« T’as pas besoin de me remercier. » Souffla-t-il, l’air mal à l’aise. « Seulement, si Nott t’embête encore, dit le moi. Tu n’es pas tout seul. » 

Drago sourit, et pour la première fois, depuis qu’il l’avait reçue, il voulu remercier Drago du futur pour sa lettre. 

Le problème de ses uniformes déchirés se résolut d’une manière assez surprenante. Quand Drago revint dans son dortoir cette nuit là, ceux-ci se trouvaient sur son lit, parfaitement réparés et nettoyés. C’est quand il les vit que Drago se rappela qu’il y avait des elfes de maison à Poudlard, travaillant dans l’ombre.

Pour ce qui était de Nott, le problème ne s’était pas résolut aussi facilement, mais maintenant qu’Harry était son ami, Drago n’y portait plus autant attention. Il passait beaucoup de temps en dehors des quartiers des Serpentard, en compagnie du brun et d’un Weasley assez réticent. Dans la Grande Salle après le dîner jouant aux échecs version sorcier ou à la bataille explosive, ou encore à la bibliothèque faisant leur devoirs ensemble. Quand il devait rentrer, il allait directement dans son lit et tirait les rideaux, pour lire ou étudier. Et chaque fois que Nott essayait de l’intimider, il gardait la tête haute et répliquait une insulte bien tournée. Celui-ci semblait furieux que Drago est retrouvé son assurance, mais le blond refusait de se sentir menacé. Il n’allait pas continuer à être la risée de sa maison. 

« Vous avez vu l’affiche ? » Demanda Joyeusement Drago en poussant quelques-uns des bonbons que ça mère lui avait envoyés le matin même vers les deux autres garçons. Ils étaient tous les trois allongés dans l’herbe, se lamentant sur leur devoir de sortilèges et profitant d’une des journées ensoleillées de septembre. « Les cours de vols commencent jeudi, et les Serpentard les partagent avec les Gryffondor ! » 

Weasley grogna, ne partageant clairement pas son enthousiasme à l’idée. Harry lui, lança un sourire à Drago, que celui-ci prit comme une invitation à continuer : 

« J’ai hâte de pouvoir voler à nouveau ! » Sourit-il posant sa tête sur son livre pour regarder le ciel. « Même si c’est dommage que je n’ai pas pu apporter mon balai ! Je pari que ceux de l’école sont des ordures. » 

« Je croyais que tu l’avais cassé en évitant de justesse un moulin à vent moldu » Commenta innocemment Weasley.

« Un hélicoptère. » Corrigea Harry, l’amusement régnant dans ses yeux alors qu’il tournait les pages de son livre.

Drago se força à ne pas rougir. Il était possible qu’il ait légèrement exagéré une ou deux de ses aventures en balai, mais Harry avait eu tant d’enthousiasme à l’écouter, qu’il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. En plus, Weasley ne faisait que de parler de la fois ou il avait presque percuté un deltaplane en essayant le balai de son frère, Drago se devait de surpasser cette histoire.

« J’en ai eu un nouveau après. » Mentit Drago avec désinvolte, faisant lever les yeux de Weasley au ciel. « J’aurais besoins de m’entrainer pendant les vacances pour passer les essais de Quidditch l’année prochaine après tout. » Il se tut rapidement quand il vit le regard noir d’Harry à la mention du sport sorcier qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Weasley à essayer de lui apprendre les règles et les équipes, mais même si l’on pouvait dire que le brun était curieux, on pouvait aussi voir qu’il se sentait bien trop mit à l’écart pendant ces discutions. Drago avait donc commencé à éviter le sujet, la plupart du temps. 

« J’espère que je ne vais pas me ridiculiser devant Nott » Grommela Harry.

« Tu ne te ridiculiseras pas. »Affirma Drago, tournant la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. « J’ai déjà vu Nott sur un balai. Un troll a plus de grâce que lui. Tu pourras voltiger autour de lui dès que tu auras compris le truc, j’en suis sûr. » 

Harry n’eu pas l’air convaincu, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place il murmura : « J’aimerais juste pouvoir être meilleur que lui pour quelque chose. C’est la personne la plus détestable que j’ai jamais rencontrée, et c’est quelque chose, quand on sait que j’ai grandi avec Dudley. Je déteste la façon dont il traite tout le monde comme s’il était supérieur, et je déteste encore plus la façon dont il te traite toi ! » 

Drago sentit une chaleur et un sentiment de sécurité l’envahir à ces mots. Il était foncièrement contre l’idée qu’il ne pouvait pas régler ses problèmes tout seul, mais l’affection que lui portait Harry, cachée derrière sa haine pour Nott, faisait que Drago se sentait tout d’un coup bien plus aimé que ce qu’il avait pu espérer la semaine passée. Il avait rapidement apprit qu’Harry avait un très fort sens de la justice et était le genre de personne à défendre les gens dans le besoin, mais il se dit que la haine que le brun portait à Nott était principalement dû au fait que celui-ci harcelait Drago. Qu’Harry pensait que le blond était quelqu’un de spécial. Quelqu’un qui mérite qu’on le défende.

« Qui se préoccupe de ce que fait Nott. »Finit par dire Drago, soulignant ses paroles d’un haussement d’épaules désinvolte. « Laisses-le jouer au parfait tyran des bacs à sables si c’est ce qu’il veut. Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait faire autre chose de sa vie. Si mes seuls amis étaient Crabbe et Goyle, moi aussi je serais frustré. » 

Cela fit rire Harry, et même Weasley eu l’ébauche d’un sourire.

Quand jeudi arriva, Drago débordait d’énergie. C’était un jour ensoleillé et les conditions de vol étaient parfaites. Alors qu’ils attendaient les Gryffondor et la professeure, Drago n’était même pas ennuyé un chouia par les commentaires odieux de Nott à son encontre. 

Les Gryffondor arrivèrent tous ensemble. Drago repéra rapidement Harry aux côtés de Weasley et Londubat et il lui sourit largement. Harry lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea droit vers l’endroit où se trouvait le blond, un peu à l’écart des autres Serpentard, réservant le balai à sa droite. Weasley et Londubat le suivirent quelque peu à contrecœur, ce dernier jetant des coups d’œil nerveux vers Nott. Drago avait entendu dire que le garçon avait été lui aussi victime plusieurs fois du comportement abusif du tyran.

Dès lors que leur professeure, Madame Bibine, arriva, elle leur ordonna de se diriger vers un balai.

« Tendez la main droite au dessus du balai et dites: debout » commanda-t-elle vivement.

Ils crièrent tous en cœur « debout », et Drago sourit de satisfaction quand son balai sauta avec obéissance dans sa main. De même que celui d’Harry, remarqua-t-il. Le brun eu l’air plutôt surprit d’avoir réussis du premier coup, et rendit le sourire que Drago lui avait jeté.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment bien se tenir sur un balai, mais comme Drago, au contraire de la plupart des autres élèves, était tout sauf un débutant en la matière, il n’écouta qu’à moitié. A la place, il laissa son regard allez parmi le groupe d’élèves, ricanant dans sa barbe lorsque la professeure dut corriger la position de Nott, Crabbe et Goyle.

« La main gauche sous la main droite, monsieur Malefoy ! » 

La voix de l’enseignante le fit sursauter, et il rougit en voyant ses yeux ambrés posés sur lui. Il ajusta rapidement ses mains, jurant à voix basse.

« Les pouces vers le haut ! » Dicta-t-elle « Le haut j’ai dit, comment allez vous voler correctement si vous vous tenez comme ça ?! Oui, c’est ça. »

Drago se sentit profondément humilié alors qu’elle se détournait enfin de lui et se dirigeait vers Harry, et le sourire narquois de Weasley, facilement repérable en face d’Harry, ne fit rien pour étouffer son embarra. 

« Et maintenant. » Poursuivit Madame Bibine. « A mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frapper fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d’un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux… » 

Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse siffler, Londubat provoqua un tumulte en décollant trop tôt, et en se trouvant incapable de redescendre malgré les explications criées par la professeure. Au final, il glissa de son balai et tomba d’environ six mètres de haut, cassant son poignet. Madame bibine dut l’accompagner à l’infirmerie, laissant toute la classe sans surveillance avec l’interdiction d’aller dans les airs. 

Sans surprise, les Serpentard commencèrent à rigoler et à se moquer de la chute de Londubat dès lors que la professeure ne pouvait plus les entendre. 

« Quel lourdaud ! » Gloussa Pansy Parkinson tandis que Daphné Greengrass essuyait les larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues. « Vous avez vu sa tête ?! »

« Tais-toi, Parkinson ! » S’exclama une Gryffondor à la peau mate, faisant roucouler la jeune fille au nez camus. « Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards. » 

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, se tournant vers Harry pour commenter qu’après sa fête d’anniversaire de l’année dernière, Pansy Parkinson était bien hypocrite d’appeler qui que ce soit un pleurnichard, mais la voix tonnante de Nott l’interrompit alors que celui-ci tenait entre ses doigts une petite boule en verre, la montrant à tout le monde.

« Regardez ce que Londubat a perdu. » Ricana-t-il et ce fut à se moment là que Drago reconnu l’objet comme étant un Rapeltout.

« Donnes-le moi Nott. » Dit soudainement Harry à ses côtés, d’une voix extraordinairement calme.

Nott rit, se tournant vers Harry, les yeux brillant.

« Potter » Annonça-t-il joyeusement. « Sauveur de tous les minables. T’occuper de Malefoy n’est pas assez prenant comme œuvre de charité ? Tu as encore du temps pour défendre Londubat ? » 

Drago rougit de colère, et avant qu’Harry ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il s’avança et essaya d’arracher le Rapeltout des mains de Nott. Celui-ci l’évita en rigolant joyeusement. 

« J’imagine que vous avez formé un club du coup. » Continua-t-il. « Malefoy, Londubat et Weasley, tous pris en pitié par le célèbre Harry Potter ! Ce doit être un joyeux petit groupe où vous vous asseyez main dans la main et commencez à l’aduler tous ensemble. » 

Drago s’élança vers le Rapeltout une deuxième fois, furieux, mais Nott, dans un élan d’inspiration, le jeta en l’air, tout droit sur les murs du château. 

Tout ce passa très rapidement. Il ne vit pas Harry monter sur son balai mais il entendit Granger lui crier quelque chose, et l’instant d’après le brun était dans les airs, volant après le Rapeltout à une vitesse et une précision qui rendirent Drago bouche bée. Avant qu’il ne puisse le réaliser, Harry avait attrapé la petite balle, quelque secondes seulement avant quelle ne s’écrase sur le mur de pierre. 

Les Gryffondor, à pars Granger qui semblait assez inquiète, applaudirent encore et encore, mais Drago lui ne pouvait que fixer Harry qui lui souriait tout en se penchant en avant pour atterrir près d’eux. Mais… C’était la première fois qu’Harry volait sur un balai ! Comment pouvait-il voler aussi bien ?! Drago, lui, s’entrainait depuis des années et était presque certain qu’il n’aurait jamais réussi à rattraper cette balle ! 

Soudain une voix retentit et fit tomber le silence sur leur petit groupe. « Harry Potter ! » Le sourire de celui-ci fana, et fut remplacé par une expression horrifié qui reflétait parfaitement ce que Drago ressentait en cet instant. Le professeur McGonagall marchait vers eux, l’air choqué et incrédule.

« Jamais, depuis que je suis à Poudlard… » Haleta-t-elle et Drago chercha dans sa tête quelque chose à dire. « Comment avez-vous pu oser… ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le coup ! » Plusieurs Gryffondor prirent la défense d’Harry, Drago ouvrit lui aussi la bouche en pointant Nott, mais McGonagall fit taire chacun d’entre eux et demanda à Harry de la suivre. 

Le brun se traina derrière elle, air l’air condamné, et Drago se retourna furieusement vers Nott, qui souriait triomphalement.

« T’es un abruti finit ! » Siffla le blond, attrapant les ports de la robe de Nott et le secouant. « Je te jure que si Harry se fait expulsé à cause de toi, je vais-» 

Mais se fut tout ce qu’il put faire avant que Crabbe et Goyle ne l’attrapent et l’éloignent violement, le jetant en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’il atterrisse douloureusement sur ses fesses. 

Weasley vint assez surprenamment à sa défense avec brutalité, et bientôt le chaos régna dans la cour, et ne pu se faire calmer que par le retour de Madame Bibine. Dans chaque maison, plusieurs élèves perdirent des points, dont Drago, Weasley, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, et la fille avec qui cette dernière c’était disputée plus tôt. Elle les libéra ensuite bien avant la fin, les menaçant de ne plus jamais leur faire de cours de vols si les deux maisons ne se comportaient pas mieux la semaine prochaine.

Ils retournèrent tous au château de mauvaise humeur, Drago marchant à côté de Weasley dans un silence crispé.

« Tu penses qu’Harry va bien ? » Demanda finalement Drago.

« Si ce n’est pas le cas, je pense que je vais mettre un coup de poing à Nott » Grogna le roux. « Et je me fiche de me faire expulsé pour ça. Ce salaud le mérite. » 

Mais ils n’eurent pas besoin de s’inquiéter. Harry se présenta au dîner comme si de rien n’était, et quand Drago quitta la Grande Salle plus tard, il fut pris à part dans une explication chuchoté de ce qu’il s’était passé. 

« Tu t’es fait nommé attrapeur de Gryffondor ?! » S’égosilla Drago un peu trop fort, obligeant Harry à mettre une main devant sa bouche pour le garder silencieux. « Tu ne peux le dire à personne ! » Exigea Harry « Dubois veut que ça reste secret ! Mais oui, je commence à m’entraîner la semaine prochaine. » 

« Mais t’es en première année ! » Fit remarquer Drago, le son de sa voix étouffé par la main d’Harry. « Les premières années ne peuvent pas jouer dans une équipe ! » 

« Il n’y à aucune règle l’interdisant » Expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules et en retirant finalement sa main. « Mais on dirait bien que je suis le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis un siècle ou quelque chose comme ça. » 

Le blond le regarda bouché bée, se sentant soulagé qu’Harry n’eu pas été sanctionné mais aussi incrédule et jaloux.

« Tu sais. » Marmonna Drago. « Si tu n’étais pas mon meilleur ami, je t’en voudrais à mort pour ça. » 

Harry lui esquissa timidement un sourire.


	4. Chapitre trois: Amitié et hostilité

A cause du manque de sanction d'Harry suite aux mésaventures rencontrées durant leur première leçon de vol, Nott devint encore plus vicieux qu'auparavant. Non seulement, il commença à terroriser ses victimes de plus en plus publiquement, mais aussi, il commença à s'attaquer à de plus en plus de monde. Il n'en voulait maintenant pas qu'à Drago et Londubat mais aussi à Harry et Weasley, et selon sont humeur, à chaque Gryffondor qu'il croisait.

Cependant Drago restait son souffre-douleur préféré. La semaine suivante, le blond se retrouva à avoir ses livres de cours trempés dans un liquide vert visqueux sentant fortement l'œuf pourris, son devoir d'astronomie donné au chat de Millicent Bulstrode pour qu'il y fasse ses griffes, et sois même à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie après s'être fait pousser du haut des escaliers. Heureusement, pour ce qu'y était de la dernière intimidation, McGonagall surprit les agresseurs sur l'action, et bien qu'il était inconscient, Harry lui apprit par la suite qu'elle avait passé dix bonne minutes à hurler sur Nott, Crabbe et Goyle et qu'elle les avait ensuite mis en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Harry, inutile de le préciser, était furieux du récent comportement de Nott. Il se battait avec lui presque tous les jours, aussi, chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait son nom, ses yeux verts se réduisaient à deux minuscules fentes et ses poings se serraient.

Cependant, tout semblait s'être aggravé après que Drago est passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh le laissa sortir à temps pour le petit déjeuner, et quand il se précipita dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle il entra en collision avec Harry. Ce dernier était seul, pour une fois, sans son habituel suiveur roux, transportant deux sandwichs dans ses mains.

« Je te cherchais » Lui dit le brun, ses yeux brillant pendant qu'il lui tendait l'un des deux mets. « Je dois te parler. Seul à seul. »

Drago fut intrigué mais accepta l'offre avec gratitude et suivit Harry pendant qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs. Le brun n'ouvrit pas la bouche avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés dans un endroit hors de porté des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Donc, hier soir » Commença-t-il. « Nott m'a défié en duel. »

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouché de pain. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

« Je l'avais confronté à propos de ta chute dans les escaliers, et ensuite il c'est soudainement mit à parler de duel de sorcier et m'a demandé de le retrouver dans la salle des trophées à minuit. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il disait, pour être honnête. Ron s'est chargé de répondre pour moi. »

« Comme c'est gentil de sa part. » Commenta Drago sarcastiquement. « Mais, tu n'y es pas allé, pas vrai ? C'était forcément un piège. » Harry eu soudain l'air gêné et les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. « Tu n'as pas fais ça ! Harry qu'est ce qu- »

« Ron a accepté avant même que je ne sache ce qu'y était en train de se passer ! » Se défendit le brun « Et après je ne pouvais plus reculer ! »

« Pourquoi, parce que Weasley te l'a dit ? » Provoqua Drago « S'il te plait, dis moi que tu ne t'es pas fait prendre exactement comme le voulait Nott en te proposant le duel. »

« On s'est presque fait attraper » Marmonna Harry d'une toute petite voix. « Mais on s'est enfuit. »

« Merveilleux » Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé hier soir quand tu es venu me rendre visite à l'infirmerie ? Je t'aurais dit de ne pas y aller ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Ron a dit- »

« Ah, oui. » Railla Drago, sentant la colère monter en lui. « Parce que Weasley sait beaucoup mieux que moi comment pense Nott. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » Protesta Harry. « Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ?! »

« Parce que, Harry. » Cria Drago. « Tu aurais dut allez me voir en premier ! C'est toujours Weasley que tu va voir pour un conseil, qu'il puisse te répondre correctement ou non ! Je suis toujours le dernier au courant, j'en ai marre ! »

« Je n'ai pas-» Déglutit le brun en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas-»

« Tu sais très bien que c'est le cas ! » Insista Drago. « Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne suis pas un de tes Gryffondor bien aimé, ou parce que Weasley te raconte des histoires sur mon père-»

« Je m'en fiche de ça! » Répliqua Harry. « Tu le sais très bien ! »

« Alors pourquoi je suis toujours ton second choix ?! » Lui demanda Drago, la voix partant dans les aigus.

Sincèrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat. Harry avait été un très bon ami avec lui et il savait que le brun avait juste voulu le venger… Mais sa jalousie envers Weasley le hantait depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, boulonnant en lui comme de la lave. Aujourd'hui il avait fini par exploser.

« Tu aurais pu t'attirer de sérieux ennuis hier soir. » Fit remarquer le blond. « Tu aurais pu te faire renvoyer, et tout ça à cause de Weasley qui t'as poussé à accepter le duel! Mais bien sûr, continus de te fier à lui plutôt qu'à moi, pourquoi faire autrement ! »

Suite à ça, Drago partit en trombe, laissant derrière lui un Harry stupéfait.

Drago se cacha dans la volière pour le reste de la journée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi il avait choisit ce lieu pour bouder. L'endroit était sale et venteux, mais Aquila le laissa caresser ses plumes puis s'installa à ses côtés, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela le fit se calmer un peu.

Après un moment, l'hibou blanc neige d'Harry vola lui aussi à sa rencontre. Peut être le reconnaissait-elle comme étant un ami du brun. Ses grands yeux ambrés le regardèrent avec curiosité, comme si elle savait que c'était son maître qui était la cause de son énervement.

« Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui. » Chuchota Drago, sa voix misérable reflétant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait sur l'instant. « C'est juste que je déteste me sentir si anodin par rapport à Weasley. » Hedwige hulula doucement, comme si elle avait compris ses paroles. « Qu'est ce que cet imbécile roux a de si génial ? » Continua le blond en marmonnant. « Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? »

Hedwige se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté. Aquila, elle, hulula, puis battit des ailes jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur son épaule, mordillant gentiment ses cheveux.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry franchit la porte. Il était à bout de souffle et scrutait avec frénésie autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Drago, assis sur un banc, entouré de leur deux hiboux. Hedwige laissa échapper un cri aigu et vola vers lui. Le brun lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle y atterrisse et se mit à caresser sa tête distraitement. Son regarde cependant, resta fixé sur Drago.

« Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu ici. » Expliqua Harry, répondant à la question muette qui flottait entre eux deux. « Je t'ai cherché toute la journée. »

« Ah vraiment ? » Lança Drago d'une voix traînante, regardant Hedwige plutôt que l'autre garçon.

Drago n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose. S'excuser. Se faire rejeter. Ne pas obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Cependant ce fut Harry, à sa grande surprise, qui parla en premier.

« Je suis désolé, Drago ! » Dit-il avec urgence. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, ou te donner l'impression que j'ai plus confiance en Ron que j'ai confiance en toi. J'étais en colère contre Nott, et tu avais l'air encore pas mal dans les vapes hier soir à l'infirmerie, et j'ai juste… J'imagine que je n'avais pas envie de d'inquiéter. » Il prit une légère inspiration avant de murmurer : « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

A ce moment là, Drago leva les yeux vers Harry, et lut de la peur dans ses déconcertantes pupilles vertes. C'est alors que Drago se souvint que le brun, lui aussi, n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis avant Poudlard, il était tout aussi débutant dans le domaine que Drago, et, plus important, il était probablement tout aussi effrayé que le blond à l'idée que tout redevienne comme avant.

« Je déteste quand tu dis des choses à Weasley avant de les dire à moi. » Pointa Drago, car il était un Malefoy et que c'était dans sa nature d'avoir toujours le dernier mot. « Je sais que parfois c'est impossible autrement. On ne partage pas la même salle commune, et on n'a pas beaucoup de cours en commun. Mais tu es mon seul ami, et je n'ai pas envie que toi tu me considères comme un second choix.»

« Ce n'est pas le cas ! » S'exclama Harry en secouant la tête. « Tu es tout aussi important que Ron pour moi ! Et je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant je te mettrais au courant de tout immédiatement ! »

Drago laissa échapper un souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte, une douce chaleur se propageant en lui à ces mots. Finalement il hocha la tête.

« D'accord. » Marmonna-t-il. « Je suis désolé aussi. Pour m'être emporté. »

Harry lui sourit timidement, et franchit la distance qui les séparait, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le banc. Il fit glisser ses doigts affectueusement dans les plumes d'Hedwige, et celle-ci ferma les yeux l'air satisfaite.

« Tout va bien entre nous, alors ? » Finit par demander Harry. Quand Drago acquiesça, il ajouta: « Maintenant, est ce que je peux te raconter ce que je voulais vraiment te dire ce matin ? »

Drago sourit et Aquila hulula doucement depuis son poste sur l'épaule du blond.

« Bien sûr. » Accepta-t-il.

Harry commença ensuite à conter les événements advenus la nuit passée, la façon dont lui et Weasley étaient tombés sur Londubat et Granger, dont ils s'étaient enfuis quand ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient été piégés, comment ils s'étaient retrouvés accidentellement dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage en essayant d'échapper à Rusard, et ce qu'ils y avaient trouvé.

« Un chien à trois têtes ?! » S'égosilla Drago en se retournant face à Harry si brusquement qu'Aquila s'envola vers l'autre bout de la tour en poussant un cri strident puis jeta un regard noir à Drago dans l'ombre. Hedwige se joignit à elle, laissant Harry et Drago seul sur le banc. « Pourquoi au nom de Merlin Dumbledore irait garder une telle chose dans une école ?! »

« On pense qu'il garde la chose qu'Hagrid a été chercher à Gringotts le jour du cambriolage. »

« Wow. » Frissonna Drago. « Ça doit être une chose vraiment précieuse, alors. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi ils pensent que Poudlard est plus sûr que Gringotts. Là bas ils ont des tonnes de chose qui pourrait leur servir pour garder ce qu'ils veulent protéger. Comment un chien possédant beaucoup trop de tête pour son propre bien et un petite groupe d'enfant pourrait dissuader le voleur de s'approcher quand celui-ci à tenter de s'infiltrer à Gringotts malgré les dragons et les autres créatures ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, semblant ne pas y avoir réfléchit sous cet angle. « Hagrid à l'air de penser qu'ici c'est plus sûr. Peut être à cause de Dumbledore ? » Le brun haussa les épaules et continua : « Toutefois, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que garde le chien. »

« Surement un objet magique de grande valeur » Réfléchit Drago. « Ou ensorcelé avec de la magie noir. J'ai écouté des histoires à propos de vieux objets, qui, s'ils atterrissaient entre de mauvaises mains… »

Il commença alors à expliquer les horribles histoires que lui avait raconté son père, et la manière dont Harry l'écoutait si attentivement et argumentait avec lui jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que ce soit l'heure de retourner au château, l'encourageait énormément à continuer. Il se dit en pensées qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit toujours ainsi, seulement Drago et Harry, l'attention du brun uniquement tournée vers lui, avec aucun Weasley dans les parages pour gâcher la journée.

Jusqu'à Halloween, une étrange nouvelle routine s'installa dans la vie de Drago : chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en cours ou au repas, il était avec Harry, parfois en compagnie de Weasley, mais aussi, de plus en plus souvent, rien qu'avec le brun. Il lui semblait que Weasley avait accepté à contrecœur que l'amitié d'Harry et Drago était bien réel et que ce dernier n'allait pas partir de sitôt, et donc, que le roux avait décidé de leur laisser un peu d'espace. Cela plaisait bien au blond : Le plus il passait de temps seul à seul avec Harry, le plus simplement il acceptait que ce soit avec Weasley que le brun passait le reste de sa journée.

Nott faisait toujours de son mieux pour attaquer verbalement Drago, et même pire, s'il pouvait s'en tirer sans sanction après coup, mais suite à la chute de Drago, les professeur, en particulier McGonagall, avaient commencer à surveiller le tyran de près, celui-ci devait donc se montrer prudent.

Hagrid, pour sa part, avait entendu parler de la façon dont les camarades du blond le traitaient et lui avait offert un coffre qui mordrait toute personne à l'exception de Drago qui essaierait de l'ouvrir. Celui-ci avait réussi avec un franc succès à tenir les mains curieuses de Nott à l'écart de ses affaires. Dire que le ce cadeau attentionné avait surprit Drago serait un euphémisme. Le géant était tellement remonté dans son estime qu'il lui rendait maintenant visite presque toutes les semaines en compagnie d'Harry.

Le soir d'Halloween, le château avait été somptueusement décoré. Aussi, malgré le fait qu'il soit installé à l'écart des autres Serpentard, ce soir là, Drago profita du festin avec joie. Des chauves souris volaient partout dans la Grande salle et des citrouilles géantes dans lesquelles étaient sculptés pour les festivités des visages effrayants illuminaient la pièce d'une lumière de bougie vacillante.

Cependant, le festin fut interrompu quand soudain le professeur Quirrell, enseignant la défense contre les forces du mal, fit irruption dans la salle en s'exclamant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots. En une seconde tous les élèves furent debout, paniqués, et ne purent être calmé que par Dumbledore en personne, ordonnant aux préfets de chaque maison de ramener leurs camarades dans les dortoirs. Ce qui, techniquement n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, si on omettait que la salle commune des Serpentard se trouvait justement dans les cachots. Plusieurs autres vert et argent semblaient être arrivés à la même conclusion, et de virulente protestation s'élevèrent de tous les côtés pendant que leurs préfets essayaient de les faire sortir dans le hall d'entrée et descendre les escaliers.

C'est à travers ce chaos que Drago aperçu Harry et Weasley s'éloignant du groupe de Gryffondor et courant en direction d'un autre couloir. Déterminé et assez éloigné des autres Serpentard , il ne prit qu'une seconde pour blêmir. Stupide, foutu Gryffondor. Puis il courut à leur poursuite avec l'intention de les faire revenir en les tirant par les cheveux le s'il le fallait.

« Harry ! » Appela Drago, faisant se retourner les deux garçons alors que le blond se rapprochait d'eux. « Par Merlin qu'est ce que-»

« Hermione. » S'exclama Harry, comme si ce prénom expliquait tout, mais voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer il ajouta : « Elle est dans les toilettes, elle ne sait pas pour-»

« Alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas prévenu un professeur ? » Demanda Drago. « Pourquoi tu dois toujours-»

« Oh, tais-toi Malefoy ! » Coupa Weasley. « Tu gâches ta salive ! »

Et sur ce, ils se retournèrent et se mirent à courir, et Drago ne pu faire autrement que de les suivre.

« C'est débile ! » Vociféra Drago, puisque, heureusement, il pouvait très bien courir et se plaindre en même temps. « Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'était pas au diner premièrement ?! Et pourquoi vous vous êtes sentis obligés de jouer les baby-sitters ?! Si jamais on tombe sur le troll je vous jure par Salazar que… »

Mais Harry et Weasley c'étaient soudain arrêter de courir, et le brun avait posé sa main sur la bouche de Drago pour le faire taire. Ils se cachèrent derrière une immense statue de griffon, et finalement, Drago aperçu la raison de leur soudaine halte : Rogue parcourant le couloir devant eux à pas lent, commençant ensuite à monter les marches. Un instant, Drago envisagea de se débattre de l'emprise d'Harry et de courir demander de l'aide, mais ensuite il pensa qu'ils auraient d'énormes ennuis si Rogue les trouvait seuls dans les couloirs après l'interdiction du directeur.

« Il se dirige vers le troisième étage ! » Siffla Harry. « Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il n'est pas dans les cachots comme les autres professeurs ? »

« Bonne question. » Murmura Weasley en même temps que Drago réussissait enfin à se libérer de la main d'Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de répliquer quelque chose de cinglant avant de se stopper, fronçant les sourcils et plissant le nez.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » Demanda-t-il. Harry et Weasley reniflèrent à leur tour et firent eux aussi une grimace. Puis ils entendirent des pas lourds traîner dans le couloir de gauche, et, quand ils se tournèrent vers celui-ci pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, ils y trouvèrent un monstre géant, qui allait inévitablement hanter les cauchemars de Drago à partir de maintenant, croupissant dans le noir.

« Oh non. » Souffla Drago. « Je n'aime pas ça. On peut s'en aller s'il vous plait ? »

« Tais-toi ! » Siffla Weasley, en même temps qu'Harry replaçait sa main sur bouche du blond. Celui-ci ne pu donc que regarder avec horreur la chose se déplacer le long du couloir et entrer dans une nouvelle pièce par une porte ouverte.

« Il y a la clé sur la serrure ! » Murmura Harry. « On pourrait l'enfermer ! »

« Bonne idée ! » Approuva Ron. Et alors qu'ils venaient juste de commencer à se diriger vers la porte Drago attrapa le bras d'Harry pour le retenir.

« Attendez ! » Siffla-t-il. « Tu n'avais pas dit que Granger était dans les toilettes ?! C'est les toilettes des filles ça, abrutit ! »

Les deux garçons le fixèrent un instant, stupéfaits, avant qu'un cri suraigu ne rompe le silence.

« Hermione ! » S'écrièrent-ils en commençant à courir. Drago les suivit à contrecœur, maudissant son manque de chance et ses choix de vie.

En y repensant, Drago ne savait plus vraiment comment ils avaient réussi à sortir vivant de toute cette mascarade. Il y avait eu beaucoup de cris, un troll réduisant en cendre la moitié des toilettes, et aussi, à un moment, un Harry volant dans les airs. Cependant d'une manière ou d'une autre, Weasley avait réussi à assommer le monstre avec sa propre arme, et Drago lui, avait à peine commencé à de nouveau sentir ses jambes quand les professeurs avaient fait irruption dans la pièce.

Jamais Drago n'avait été aussi sûr de ce que le futur lui réservait. Il s'était déjà demandé ce que son père ferait s'il se faisait renvoyer dès le premier trimestre et s'il serait autorisé à aller dans une autre école. Peut être Beauxbâtons. Il savait parler français, après tout. Ou alors Durmstrang. Son père avait déjà envisagé qu'il aille à cette école à un moment donné, mais il faudrait qu'il apprenne l'allemand ou le russe et Drago n'aimais pas la déclinaison de ces deux langues. Alors peut être Ilvermorny, même si cela avait l'air d'un Poudlard de seconde classe. Quoique, s'il était renvoyé maintenant il pourrait très bien en faire partie lui aussi. Et au moins là bas ils parlaient anglais, même si parfois ça n'y ressemblait pas.

Cependant, son monologue intérieur fut interrompu par Hermione Granger, qui détenait le titre d'irréprochable mademoiselle je-sais-tout au sein des premières années et qui était aussi la personne la plus désagréable que Drago n'ai jamais rencontré, cela comprenant les peintures folles de l'aile ouest du Manoir Malefoy. Étonnamment elle prit la parole pour se jeter la faute et leur éviter une lourde sanction.

« Je suis partie à la recherche du troll car je- Je croyais pourvoir m'en occuper toute seule, j'avais lu un tas de choses à propos d'eux, vous voyez. » Mentit la jeune fille, faisant se retourner vers elle Drago, Harry et Weasley bouche bée, la regardant comme si elle s'était soudainement transformer en un Rusard dansant en bikini. « S'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvée, je serais morte à présent ! »

C'était la situation la plus bizarre que Drago ai jamais vécu : Un troll inconscient, allongé sur le sol entre eux pendant que Granger mentait sans une once d'hésitation à leurs professeurs dans l'espoir de leur sauver la peau. Après tout, pensa Drago, ils étaient venus sauver la sienne en premier lieu et il était probablement poli de rendre le pareil, quand on ne vivait pas dans un monde dirigé par les Serpentard. Le blond prit note de cela dans un coin sa tête.

Au final, Drago, Harry et Weasley firent tous les trois gagner des points à leur maison respective et McGonagall pris soins de leur faire savoir combien ils avaient été chanceux sur l'action, comme si Drago avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle à quel point son risque de mort avait été élevé. Puis, ils avaient pu disposer, indemne et encore parfaitement inscrit sur les listes de l'école.

Cependant, la conséquence la plus bizarre de toute cette histoire fut surement qu'à partir de ce moment là, Granger se joignit à leur invraisemblable groupe à chaque fois qu'ils traînaient ensemble. Et par un étrange pacte, surement signé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor quand il n'était pas présent, ils devinrent tous amis. Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi ressentir du fait qu'il devait maintenant compter Granger et Weasley parmi ses amis, mais il finit par se dire qu'à partir du moment où Harry était là, il pourrait le supporter.


	5. Chapitre quatre : d’ingérables Gryffondor et une mère aimante

Pendant que se déroulait le mois de novembre et que la neige commençait à tomber sur l'enceinte de Poudlard, Drago apprit deux choses. La première fut qu'Hermione Granger, bien qu'il l'ait toujours considérée comme une insupportable mademoiselle je-sais-tout, était une amie intéressante à avoir. Ce n'était pas que Drago avait besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs, mais il pouvait avoir avec elle des conversations bien plus passionnantes qu'avec Harry ou surtout Weasley, et, quand ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble il remarquait parfois des détails auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé tout seul. Non seulement cela fit gagner à Hermione le respect de Drago, mais elle commença aussi à être de plus en plus détendu et de moins en moins énervante maintenant qu'elle avait des amis avec qui passer du temps. Cela fit ce demander à Drago comment il aurait agit s'il avait était tout seul à Poudlard, sans Harry sur qui compter. Il aurait surement été tout aussi énervant. Cette pensé le décida à pardonner complètement Hermione pour son comportement lors du premier trimestre.

La deuxième chose qu'il apprit fut que les Gryffondor, et en particulier Harry, était une bande snargaloufs beaucoup trop curieux. En grandissant dans un environnement remplit de Serpentard, Drago avait vite apprit à ne pas mettre son nez dans ce qu'il ne le regardait pas à moins qu'il ne veuille en subir les conséquences, où, s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de fouiner, le faire intelligemment. Harry, lui, ne semblait pas avoir reçue cette éducation. Cela avait été drôle au début, d'épiloguer sur ce qui pouvait être gardé par le chien à trois têtes et sur qui pouvait bien avoir envie de le voler. Mais quand après Halloween le professeur Rogue s'était mit à boiter et qu'Harry avait, par hasard avait-il assuré, entendu le professeur de potion admettre qu'il avait été blessé par le chien et s'était fait prendre en train d'écouter la concertation, Drago avait commencé à s'inquiété de cette obsession. Et le fais que lors de son premier match de Quidditch, le ballais du brun avait été ensorcelé pour voler dans tous les sens, n'aida pas vraiment à calmer les choses. Drago avait été beaucoup trop choqué et effrayer depuis les tribunes des Serpentard pour faire autre chose que retenir son souffle jusqu'à ce que le sort se brise, mais Hermione leur rapporta plus tard qu'elle avait vu Rogue lancer l'incantation, et Drago ne put même pas se sentir surpris par cette tournure des événements.

« Je te jure Hagrid, C'était Rogue ! » Insista Hermione alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la hutte du garde-chasse après le match pour boire une tasse de thé. « Je peux reconnaitre une incantation quand j'en voit une ! Il-»

« Absurde ! » L'interrompit Hagrid. « Pourquoi f'rait-il une chose pareil ? »

Harry échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Hermione et Weasley, et Drago pria silencieusement pour que le brun garde la bouche fermée. Mais pas de chance.

« J'ai découvert quelque chose sur lui. » Commença à expliquer Harry. « Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes de soir d'Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. On pense qu'il a essayé de voler ce que le chien garde. »

Drago ferma les yeux et attendit qu'Hagrid commence à baratiner sur la gravité que représentait le fais d'accuser un professeur d'une tel chose, mais cela ne vint pas. A la place il entendit le bruit d'une tasse s'écrasant sur le sol et Hagrid haleter : « Comment savez-vous pour Touffu ? »

« Touffu ?! » Répéta Drago incrédule en rouvrant ses yeux. Les trois autres eurent la même réaction.

« Ouais, il est à moi ! » Leur apprit le garde-chasse. « J'l'ais acheté à un voyageur grec q'j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'an dernier. J'l'ai proposé à Dumbledore pour garder la… »

Il s'arrêta instantanément sur ces mots, se rendant conte de son presque-dérapage. Les trois autres continuèrent d'insister, affirmant qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Rogue. Drago, lui, fit son possible pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Maintenant, sérieusement » Les coupa t'il finalement, prenant le temps de bien choisir ses mots. « Arrêter d'harceler Hagrid comme ça ! Le directeur compte sur lui et il ne brisera pas sa confiance pour nous. »

Weasley le fixa la bouche ouverte et Harry fronça les sourcils, confus, mais Hagrid lui offrit un grand sourire à Drago.

« T'es quelqu'un de bien, Drago ! » S'exclama-t-il « Et c'est exacte ! C'que garde le chien est une affaire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel ! Ca n'vous regarde en rien. »

« Totalement d'accord. » Approuva rapidement Drago, avant que les autres ne puissent même ouvrir la bouche. « J'ai déjà lu beaucoup à propos de Nicolas Flamel, c'est un grand Alchimiste. De ce que je sais, Touffu pourrait même être en train de garder la pierre philosophale à l'instant même! Mais à quoi cela nous servirait de connaitre une tel information, nous, des premier années.»

« Voila ! » Acquiesça Hagrid en jetant un regard apaisant sur les trois autres. « C'est exactement c'que j'disais ! J'veux dire-» Puis il s'arrêta, ses yeux sombres s'élargissant alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Drago. Le blond souriait innocemment devant sa tasse de thé. « J'n'aurais pas du dire ça. »

Et voila pourquoi, même s'ils étaient les plus grand fouineur que Drago n'ai jamais connu, ses amis Gryffondor ne seraient jamais aussi doué pour trouver des informations qu'un Serpentard.

« C'est quoi la pierre philosophale ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château après avoir laissé derrière eux un Hagrid inquiet et plein de remords et lui avoir juré de ne parler à personne de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. « Et comment ça se fait que tu connaisse ça ? »

« Je lis » Fit remarquer le blond d'un air suffisant, prenant en note la façon dont Weasley leva les yeux au ciel et dont Hermione sembla soudainement décontenancée, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle aurait à lire encore plus puisque Drago savait encore des choses qu'elle ne savait pas. « Et j'ai toujours aimé l'Alchimie, donc j'ai lu plein de livre sur ce sujet. La pierre philosophale est une substance légendaire qui peut changer le métal en or et qui est utilisée pour créer l'élixir de longue vie, qui, lui, peut te rendre immortel. Nicolas Flamel est la seule personne connue pour avoir réussi à en créer, ce n'était donc pas compliqué de deviner ce que cache le chien après qu'Hagrid ait laissé échapper son nom. » Termina Drago avec désinvolte.

« Un élixir de longue vie ! » Murmura Hermione « Ca veut dire que Rogue veut devenir immortel ? »

« Où fabriquer de l'or » Drago haussa épaules et en fronça les sourcils « Qui sait ? C'est un vieil ami de mon père… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais ils comprirent tous ce qu'il voulait dire par là. La possibilité que Rogue soit familier avec la magie noir était très élevée s'il fréquentait le même milieu que la famille Malefoy.

« Percy a dit que Rogue avait toujours voulu être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. » Releva Harry. « Peut être que Dumbledore ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour le laisser avoir le poste ? »

« Et bien peut être aurait-il du ne pas lui faire confiance pour enseigner à Poudlard tout court. » Commenta Weasley sèchement. « Et encore moins le laisser vivre dans le même endroit ou est sensé être caché quelque chose d'extrêmement important comme la pierre philosophale. »

Drago était plutôt d'accords avec le roux, mais il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de l'avouer à voix haute.

Heureusement, alors que novembre laissait place à décembre et que le château commençait à être couvert de décoration de noël, Rogue ne tenta pas de faire tomber Harry de son balai une seconde fois ou de paraitre encore plus suspicieux qu'auparavant. Drago put donc se concentrer pleinement sur son travail et simplement s'amuser avec ses amis au lieu de jouer la baby-sitter sur un groupe de Gryffondor à problèmes. Cependant, quand la liste des gens voulant rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de noël fut affichée dans leur salle commune, Drago commença à se sentir nerveux. La source de son angoisse n'était pas qu'Harry allait passer toute ses vacances en compagnie de Weasley, peut importe sa jalousie envers le roux il ne voulait qu'Harry reste à Poudlard tout seul, mais l'idée de devoir faire face à ses parents après avoir changé sa façon de penser au cours des derniers mois était une source de stress indéniable.

Le père de Drago l'avait soigneusement élevé pour qu'il lui obéisse, et sans cette lettre du futur et son amitié avec Harry et même Hermione maintenant, le blond n'aurait jamais osé remettre son éducation en question. Il avait toujours sut que les conséquences serait terrible.

Mais maintenant il était ami avec le garçon qui avait fait la chute du seigneur des ténèbres que son père avait un jour vénéré, une née moldu et le dernier garçon de la famille de traite à son sang que Lucius Malefoy détestait le plus. Drago était plus que sûr que ça ne passerait pas bien.

« Toi aussi, tu pourrais rester pour noël. » Suggéra Harry, quand Drago exprima ses craintes à voix haute quelques jours avant les vacances, pendant que, plus bas à la table des Gryffondor, Weasley essayait avec exaspération d'apprendre à Hermione à jouer correctement aux échecs.

« Mes parents ne me laisseraient jamais faire. » Grimaça Drago. « Mère insisterait pour que je rentre à la maison. »

« Je vois. » Soupira Harry. « Peut être que ça ne se passera pas aussi mal que tu le penses ? Ta mère n'a pas l'air d'être si horrible. » Drago sourit à ces mots. Les paquets de sucrerie qu'elle lui envoyait toutes les semaines via Aquila était terriblement connu de lui et Weasley.

« Mère est très affectueuse. » Concéda Drago, son estomac se serrant à l'idée de la décevoir. « Mais ne vous attendez pas à se qu'elle continue de l'être une fois qu'elle se sera rendu compte que je suis ami avec des nés moldu et des traites à leur sang. »

« Mais c'est ta mère. » Insista Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas arrêter de t'aimer par ce que tu es notre ami. »

Drago resta silencieux, jouant avec les branches de sapin décorant la table à la place de répondre. Le blond avait rapidement réalisé que, vu qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaitre ses parents, il avait tendance à idéaliser les relations parents-enfants, et Drago était parfaitement conscient d'à quel point il serait insensible de sa part de le contredire sur le sujet. Après tout il devrait être reconnaissant d'avoir des parents bien vivant et capable de montrer une certaine forme d'intérêt pour lui. Il savait que, pour Harry, ces deux seules affirmations ressemblaient à un rêve.

Mais après tout, les parents d'Harry n'étaient pas des sangs-pur élitistes ayant pris le partit d'un meurtrier qui avait tenté de tuer son meilleure ami.

Alors qu'il prenait place dans le Poudlard Express quelques jours plus tard, Drago était dans un état de stress insoutenable. Hermione fit de son mieux pour essayer de le distraire, mais rien ne retenait son attention plus de quelques minutes, et, plus ils s'approchaient de Londres, plus le blond du se concentrer pour garder son petit-déjeuner bien au chaud dans son estomac.

« Peut être qu'ils ne savent même pas que tu es ami avec nous ? » Fit remarquer Hermione dans une tentative tout à fait valable pour le rassurer. « Tu n'as pas besoin de leur dire, pas vrai ? »

« Tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne les familles comme la mienne. » Soupira Drago. « C'est un réseau basé sur leurs idéaux de sang pur. Ils parlent tous entre eux : « Saviez vous que ma fille et la premier de sa classe en potion ? » « Vous saviez que mon fils a été sélectionné par l'équipe de Quidditch ? » « D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que ton fils s'était lié d'amitié avec des nés moldu et des traitres à leur sang. Tu dois être tellement fier. » »

« Pourquoi ça leur importe tant ? » Souffla Hermione de frustration. « Je veux dire, tant que tu es heureux... »

« Car c'est ce en quoi ils croient. » Marmonna Drago. « Et mes grand parents pensaient de la même façon, de même pour mes arrières grands parents. C'est la tradition, et les gens de mon milieu n'aiment pas le changement. »

« Mais c'est une tradition raciste. » Grommela Hermione.

« Oui. » Acquiesça Drago. « Mais qu'est ce que j'y peut ? Il n'y a rien de comparable chez les moldu ? »

« Si, » Concéda Hermione avec résignation. « Seulement, c'est basé sur la couleur de la peau. Plus la peau est foncé plus certaines personne ont des préjugés. »

« Et bien, imagines que mes parents sont ce genre de personne et que vous avez tous les trois la peau la plus foncé imaginable. » Expliqua Drago maussadement.

« Cette comparaison ne me donne pas vraiment une bonne image de ta famille. » Lui fit remarquer Hermione.

« Oh, crois-moi. » Ricana sombrement le blond. « Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent finalement à King's Cross et sortirent du train, Drago repéra rapidement ses parents avec un groupe de personne : Les Crabbe, les Goyle et les Nott, de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Son cœur se serra quand il vit que Nott fils était déjà parmi eux, parlant rapidement et ricanant moqueusement d'une manière que Drago pouvait entendre distinctivement, même de là où il se tenait. Son père l'écoutait attentivement, son visage s'assombrissant un peu plus à chaque mot.

Sa mère fut la première à l'apercevoir. Le blond rencontra son regard et elle se contenta de le fixer, ses lèvres se pinçant, créant une fine ligne serrée, et avant que Drago ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, son père suivit le regard de sa femme, son regard reflétant une rage silencieuse.

« Je te verrais l'an prochain. » Soupira Drago à Hermione qui se mordait la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils l'air troublée. « Enfin, si je survis jusque là. »

La brune sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais une œillade vers le père de Drago la fit abandonner. A la place elle lança doucement : « Passes un bon Noël.»

Drago eu envie de rire, mais son visage ne suivit pas l'ordre alors il se contenta d'agiter sa main vers elle en signe d'au revoir et d'attraper la poignée de sa valise, pour se diriger vers ses parents.

« Ronald Weasley. » Répéta son père pour la centième fois depuis l'autre bout de la table. Ses yeux gris, semblait bouillir d'une rage orageuse, et lancer des éclaires directement dans ceux du blond. « Harry Potter est une chose, le monde l'adore, et être son ami peut se révéler utile, je peux comprendre. Mais le fils Weasley ?! Sans parler de la sang de bourbe ! »

« Ne l'appel pas comme ça. » Marmonna Drago, même si sa voix tremblait légèrement.

« N'oses surtout pas me répondre, Drago ! » S'exclama son père. « Tu es l'héritier des Malefoy, par Salazar ! La pureté de notre sang remonte à des siècles ! Les Malefoy ne s'associe pas avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou les moldu ! »

« Ce n'est pas une moldu ! » Insista Drago, un peu plus fort à présent. « C'est une sorcière, et elle est brillante ! Weasley est peut être un imbécile, mais parmi tous les défauts qu'il possède, le fait que ça famille ne pense pas que les moldu sont des moins que rien n'en fait pas partie ! »

Il eu un bref silence avant que Drago ne sente une main s'abattre sur son visage. Le blond fut trop choqué pour réagir ou même sentir la douleur. Ce fut seulement la voix forte de sa mère qui le fit revenir sur terre.

« Lucius ! » Cria-t-elle, d'un ton que Drago ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser auparavant. « Lèves encore une fois la main sur notre fils et je te jure de te le faire regretter ! »

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?! » S'écria son père. « Non seulement il me répond, mais en plus il -»

« J'ai des oreilles ! » L'interrompit sa mère. « Malgré tous, je ne tolérerais aucune violence contre lui ! Sous aucun prétexte Lucius ! »

Les épaules de celui-ci était rigide et sa mâchoire serrée à l'extrême, mais il ne prononça pas un mot de plus sous l'œil dure de sa femme. Finalement, les yeux bleus de mère tombèrent sur lui et ils s'adoucirent un peu.

« Vas dans ta chambre, Drago. » Ordonna-t-elle. « J'ai à parler à ton père, je monterais te voir plus tard. »

Le blond acquiesça et se senti légèrement engourdit quand il se leva. Sa joue commençait à piquer douloureusement maintenant, mais il ignora la brulure alors qu'il quittait la pièce et montait les marches menant à sa chambre.

Les elfes de maison avaient déjà monté sa valise et la cage d'Aquilla. La chouette était installée sur un perchoir vers la fenêtre et elle hulula gentiment quand elle le vit entrer. Doucement, il s'approcha pour caresser ses plumes.

Une demi-heure environ passa avant que sa mère ne le rejoigne dans sa chambre. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, et quand il la laissa entrer elle avait l'air sombre et fatiguée.

« Asseyons-nous. » Suggéra-t-elle, et Drago acquiesça la suivant vers l'élégant coin salon près de la porte. Seulement maintenant il remarqua que les elfes de maison avaient laissé du thé chaud sur la table basse protégé par un sort de conservation. Sa mère s'activa pour leur servirent à tout deux une tasse alors qu'ils prenaient leurs aises dans la suite trois pièce.

« Tiens » Dit-elle en lui tendant sa tasse. Elle s'arrêta ensuite un moment en apercevant le visage de son fils et tendit une de ses mains pour caresser doucement sa joue meurtrie, le regard troublé. Puis elle sortit sa baguette et lança un rapide sort de guérison. La douleur disparut immédiatement, même si sa peau était encore chaude dut à la magie.

« Parles-moi de tes amis » Demanda-t-elle finalement. « J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur eux. »

Drago déglutit et, après une courte hésitation, plongea dans un monologue sur sa rencontre avec Harry au chemin de traverse, et combien il avait tout de suite voulu être son ami. Le fait qu'il l'avait ensuite revu dans le Poudlard express, cette fois accompagné de Weasley. Il lui expliqua comment Nott avait retourné tous les Serpentard contre lui, en évitant de parler des agressions, trop honteux pour avouer une telle faiblesse devant sa mère, et comment Harry l'avait défendu. Il évita de rentrer dans les détails de la façon dont Hermione avait rejoint leur groupe, et parla, à la place d'au combien la née moldu était intelligente et du fait qu'il l'appréciait énormément malgré que ses parents ne viennent pas du monde magique. Quand il eu fini, sa mère l'observait attentivement, l'air pensive.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de ça pour moi. » Conclut Drago, sa voix devenue rauque à présent. « Mais ils sont mes amis, et ils sont important pour moi ! Peut être pas Weasley, je survivrais sans Weasley. Mais Harry et Hermione. »

A ces mots les lèvres de sa mère se retroussèrent en ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire. Il y eu un moment de silence, pendant lequel Drago pris nerveusement une gorgé de son thé, puis sa mère finit par parler.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé des personnes qui ce soucient de ton bien être et veillent sur toi. » Commença-t-elle doucement. « Surtout quand les autres élèves de Serpentard semble être si peu accueillant. Je suis un peu alarmée par le comportement de Théodore, mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surprise. Vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment bien entendu. »

« Je pense que c'est un euphémisme. » Murmura Drago. Sa mère gloussa, prenant elle aussi une gorgé de son thé.

« Si tu penses que ces enfants valent la peine de se lier d'amitié avec eux et qu'ils te traitent bien, je ne vais pas m'opposer à tes fréquentation. » Finit-elle par déclarer. « J'ai confiance en ton jugement, mon chérie, et je veux que tu sois heureux. Laisses moi juste m'occuper de ton père. »

« Il ne sera jamais d'accord avec ça. » Lui rappela-t-il. « Tu t'en rend compte ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Assura-t-elle. « Mais tu es ta propre personne, et c'est à toi de choisir. Ton père et moi ne savons peut être pas toujours ce qui est bon pour toi, même si nous aimerions penser le contraire. Tu ne serais pas le premier à aller à l'encontre des attentes de tes parents, et surement pas le dernier non plus. Les temps changent, et tes opinions sont peut être différents des notre. C'est à nous de trouver une solution à ce problème. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. »

« Alors tu n'es vraiment pas en colère contre moi ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois Drago, la gorge serrée.

« Oh, mon chérie. » Chuchota sa mère en repoussant affectueusement une mèche de son front. « Si chaque mère blâmait leur enfant au premier conflit intergénérationnel venue, il y aurait un grand nombre d'enfant de onze ans renié à Poudlard. »

Drago rigola à ces mots, et soudainement il se sentit léger, comme si tout le poids de ses problèmes avait été enlevé de ses épaules tout d'un coup. Tant que sa mère était de son côté, pensa Drago, il pourrait faire face à la colère de son père.


	6. Chapitre cinq: Pierre philosophale, dragons et les Gryffondor pourraient-ils arrêter de s'attirer des problèmes pour une fois ?

Chapitre 5 : Pierre philosophale, dragons et les Gryffondor pourraient-ils arrêter de s'attirer des problèmes pour une fois ?

« Ok, laisses-moi résumer. » Grogna Drago en levant une de ses mains pour arrêter le balbutiement incessant D'Harry et utilisant son autre pour masser ses tempes rendues douloureuses. « Pendant mon absence, qui, je le répète, n'a duré que deux semaines, tu as réussi à mettre la main sur une cape d'invisibilité qui appartenait à ton père, tu as erré dans Poudlard la nuit, tu es tombé sur un miroir qui te montre ton plus grand désire et tu t'es fait prendre devant le miroir par Dumbledore, tout ça sans te faire renvoyer ? »

« Euh » Répondit Harry en souriant timidement. « Ca m'a l'air d'être un peu près juste ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que je suis ami avec toi déjà ? » Demanda Drago.

« Par ce que tu m'aimes bien. » Ricana le brun. « Ou plutôt j'imagine que tu m'aimes bien, c'est dur d'en être sûr vu que tu passes ton temps à te plaindre. »

« Très drôle. » Railla Drago en reniflant. Il inspira ensuite profondément. « J'imagine qu'en tant que très bon ami je devrais te tenir un discours sur au combien ce que tu as fait était dangereux et à quel point tu es chanceux. Mais je suis sûr qu'Hermione s'en ai déjà chargé, donc je vais te l'épargner. »

« Tellement gentil de ta part. » Fit remarquer Harry, le sourire flottant sur son visage reflétant parfaitement le sérieux avec lequel il prenait la remarque de Drago, c'est-à-dire aucun. Le blond essaya de se sentir offensé, mais il n'y arriva pas.

« J'imagine que je devrais me sentir soulagé. » Remarqua Drago. « Je m'attendais à ce que mon retours soit rythmé par de nouvelles théories du complot contre Rogue. »

« Et bien, » Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils et pinçant ses lèvres. « Il n'a pas tenté de me tuer une nouvelle fois, ou de dérober peu importe ce que Touffu garde, de ce que je sais. »

« Merci Merlin pour cela » Commenta Drago, semi ironique, semi sérieux.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Harry, se penchant pour attraper un autre des chocolats de noël que le Serpentard lui avait rapporté du Manoir. « Je vois que ton père ne t'as pas encore assassiné ? »

« Seulement parce que ma mère l'aurait tué s'il avait essayé. » Soupira Drago. « Tu aurais dut voir sa tête quand je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas qu'être né moldu était une mauvaise chose, ou que les Weasley n'étaient pas que des moins que rien.

Harry grimaça alors qu'il mastiquait son morceau de chocolat. Après avoir avalé, il s'interrogea : « Mais ta mère n'a pas de problème avec ça ? »

« Non, » Répondit Drago en souriant « Elle a dit qu'elle avait confiance en mon jugement. »

« Et j'en suis ravi. » Dit Harry, en lui retournant son sourire.

Alors que janvier se terminait et laissait sa place au mois suivant, tout était plutôt calme et Drago espérait grandement que Rogue avait abandonné sa folle quête par peur de se faire repérer. Il était toujours affreux envers Harry, bien sûr, mais peu importe à quel point l'attitude du professeur était exaspérante, elle ne représentait en aucun cas un danger mortel.

Mais cependant, quand en février Rogue fut déclaré comme l'arbitre du second match de la saison des Gryffondor, toutes leurs anciennes inquiétudes leur retombèrent dessus. Et même si Drago savait que le premier conseil qu'Hermione et Weasley avait donné à Harry, à savoir de ne pas jouer, n'allait pas fonctionner sur sa tête de mule d'ami, il partageait leur peur que Rogue ne se soit proposé comme arbitre seulement dans le but de se débarrasser du danger que représentait le brun.

« Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose devant Dumbledore. » Déclara Drago dans une tentative pour les rassurer, ou peut être se rassurer lui-même. « C'était possible quand il faisait partit des spectateurs, mais là il est arbitre, il sera au centre de l'attention. Ce serait stupide de sa part d'essayer de se débarrasser d'Harry publiquement.

Mais il savait que même si le brun avait fortement acquiescé à ses mots, ceux-ci n'avait aucunement réussi à calmer son stresse. Tous les élèves de l'école semblaient bruler d'excitation en vu du futur match puisque qu'avec une nouvelle victoire, Gryffondor dépasserait peut être Serpentard dans la course à la coupe des quatre maisons. Les verts et argents, y compris Rogue, semblaient eux devenir encore plus vicieux envers chaque Gryffondor qu'ils croisaient, comme s'ils pouvaient intimider cette maison connue pour sa bravoure par la force de leur simple et pure rivalité. Drago, puisqu'il semblait être le seul Serpentard à ne pas se soucier du championnat des quatre maisons, l'importance de celui-ci étant minime par rapport à la sécurité de son meilleur ami, reçut lui aussi sa bonne dose d'attaque, mais il y était tellement habitué qu'il ne fut qu'à peine dérangé par cela. Les Gryffondor, en revanche, étaient tout aussi déterminés à saisir leur chance, et complètement indifférent au fait que Rogue soit l'arbitre.

Drago décida d'assister au match dans les tribunes des Gryffondor, là ou malgré quelques regards suspicieux, on le laissa en paix. Il devinait que la plus part des camarades d'Harry devaient être au courant de leur amitié, et savaient que le blond n'était pas là pour se moquer ou chercher les ennuis.

« Pourquoi vous avez sorti vos baguettes ? » Leur demanda Londubat confus. Drago échangea un rapide regard avec les deux autres Gryffondor.

« On s'entraîne au mouvement de baguette pour le cour de sortilège. » Mentit calmement le Serpentard et Hermione acquiesça ses propos en souriant vivement.

Londubat avait l'air encore plus perdu mais ne leur posa plus de questions.

«Maintenant, » Murmura Weasley en se retournant pour parler à Thomas et Finnigan. « Si jamais Rogue fais quoi que ce soit de suspicieux on lui lance le sortilège bloque jambe.» Drago et Hermione hochèrent la tête, le visage sombre.

« Bien. N'oubliez pas l'incantation, c'est-»

« On connait tous l'incantation Hermione ! » L'interrompit Drago anxieux alors que les deux équipes se précipitaient sur le terrain. « S'il te plaît, fais nous une faveur et tais-toi ! »

Mais cependant leurs efforts ce révélèrent inutile, il ne se passa pas plus d'une minute avant qu'un Harry déterminé plonge vers le sol et attrape le vif d'or, laissant à Rogue seulement le temps de pénaliser injustement les Gryffondor pour donner un avantage aux Poufsouffle. Tout d'un coup, Drago se retrouva enveloppé par l'euphorie incontrôlable des rouge et or, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avec eux, car qui se souciait que Serpentard ne soit plus premier dans la course à la coupe des quatre maisons, Harry était saint et sauf, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Vu que tout c'était passé comme sur un balais, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'Harry ai l'air paniqué quand il les rejoignit finalement après le match. Il coupa l'enjouement de Weasley avec un sec : « Ca n'a pas d'importance maintenant ! Il faut qu'on trouve une salle vide ! Il faut que vous entendiez ça ! » Puis il les entraîna dans une salle de classe désaffecté avant de commencer à leur raconter l'altercation entre Rogue et Quirrell qu'il avait entendu par accident. Drago n'osa pas lui demander comment il avait réussit à se rapprocher assez pour espionner leur conversation, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir, mais il fut légèrement inquiet quand Harry leur apprit que le sujet de leur discussion avait été la pierre philosophale.

« Donc on avait raison ! » Souffla Harry. « Il s'agit bien de la pierre philosophale, et Rogue et en train d'essayer de forcer Quirrell à l'aider pour l'obtenir ! Il lui a demandé s'il savait comment faire pour passer devant Touffu. Il a mentionné quelque chose à propos de formules magique dont Quirrell aurait le secret, donc j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir d'autres choses qui garde la pierre en plus de Touffu, plusieurs enchantements, probablement, Quirrell a surement dû jeter un sortilège bloquant la magie noir que Rogue se doit de détruire pour pouvoir passer! »

« Oh, Salazar » Murmura Drago, sentant un nouveau mal de tête arriver à grand pas.

« Donc tu veux dire que la pierre n'est en sécurité que tant que Quirrell résiste à Rogue ? » Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

« Elle aura disparue d'ici mardi, » Blagua Weasley.

« Voyons, voyons. » Lança Drago, essayant de résonner les trois autres. « Peut être qu'on sous estime Quirrell sur ce coup là ! » Quand les trois le regardèrent les sourcils haussés, il ajouta : « Oui, bien sûr, il a l'air peureux et fou la plupart du temps, mais je suis sûr qu'il a déjà fait fasse à plus dangereux que Rogue, ou Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas engagé ! Et si Rogue le menace vraiment, il peut toujours demander de l'aide Dumbledore ! » Son raisonnement fut accueillit par un silence remplit de doute, mais Drago insista : « Tout ira bien ! Je suis sûr que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait ! De toute manière, il vaut mieux que l'on reste en dehors de tout cela ! »

« Et bien, » Commenta Hermione lentement en se mordant la lèvre. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quand chose, franchement. Qui nous croirait si on accuse Rogue sans preuves ? »

« Exactement ! » Acquiesça Drago. « On n'est même pas sensé savoir que la pierre est dans l'école par la barbe de Merlin ! Restons juste en dehors de ça, avant de s'attirer des ennuis. »

« J'aime pas ça. » Murmura sombrement Harry.

« Tu n'as pas besoins d'aimer ça, » Répliqua Drago. « Arrêtes seulement de traquer Rogue partout pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il manigance ! »

« Je ne traque pas Rogue ! » Protesta le brun, mais il avait l'air plutôt gêné et laissa le sujet de conversation dérivé sur autre chose, au plus grand soulagement de Drago.

Heureusement, alors que les examens de fin d'année approchaient, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient assez de temps pour penser à Rogue ou la pierre philosophale : leurs devoirs avaient commencé à augmenter considérablement et Hermione c'était mise à réviser avec frénésie, entraînant les garçons à faire de même. Ca ne dérangeait pas beaucoup Drago, qui passait déjà chaque nuit à réviser dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, mais ça dérangeait énormément Weasley qui s'en plaignait à voix haute continuellement, et Harry aussi, avait-il vite réalisé. Le brun n'avait pas assez de patience pour se concentré sur des révisions précises, non plus. Drago, qui était beaucoup plus patient avec lui que ne l'était Hermione, essaya de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il devenait facile pour lui de deviner quand ses yeux vert arrêtaient d'être concentrer et que son esprit commençait à flâner dans un monde bien éloigné de leur travail.

Un de leurs après midi passés à la bibliothèque fut interrompu par un Hagrid à l'air suspect qui essaya désespérément de leur cacher le livre sur les dragons qu'il avait consulté quand ils ne le regardaient pas. Même Drago ne réussi pas à se convaincre lui-même que comme il l'avait piètrement suggéré, Hagrid était peut être seulement intéressé par le sujet, le garde-chasse étant loin d'être quelqu'un de studieux, donc il suivit les trois Gryffondor quand ils descendirent vers sa hutte après le dîner pour enquêter.

« On pourrait aussi demander à Hagrid quels enchantement protègent la pierre ! » Suggéra Harry. Drago grogna intérieurement.

Quand ils arrivèrent les rideaux de la maison du gardien étaient tirés, et quand Hagrid leur ouvrit après qu'ils aient toqué ils entrèrent dans ce qui s'apparentait à une grotte volcanique, à en juger par la température.

« Hagrid ! » Grogna Drago, en retirant immédiatement sa cape. « On est presque en été, pourquoi avez-vous allumé la cheminé ? »

Hagrid répondit seulement par un murmure incompréhensible et leur offrit du thé. Alors qu'Harry commençait à interrogé avidement Hagrid sur les mesure de sécurité mise en place autour de la pierre philosophale, Drago, lui, n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son attention ne cessait de se détourner vers le feu de cheminé, d'abord par agacement, puis après avoir remarqué une étrange forme sombre parmi les flammes, par curiosité.

« Allez, Hagrid ! » Intervint Hermione, d'une douce voix. « Vous ne voulez peut être pas nous le dire, mais vous le savez ! Vous êtes au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le château ! »

Drago étouffa un rire à la tentative de flatterie d'Hermione, fière de voir qu'elle avait retenue la leçon, et il profita du moment où Hagrid fini par craquer pour se mettre debout discrètement.

« Voyons voir. » Déclara le garde chasse. « Il m'a emprunté Touffu, puis certain professeurs ont fait des enchantements, le professeur chourave, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Quirrell et Dumbledore en a fait un lui-même, bien sûr… » Drago se dirigea doucement vers le feu. « Attendez, j'ai oublié quelqu'un… Ah, oui, et le professeur Rogue aussi ! »

« Rogue ?! » S'exclama Harry avec incrédulité, au moment même où Drago se penchait sur la forme sombre gisant dans les flammes de la cheminé.

« Hagrid ! » Couina Drago, d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë. « Pourquoi y-a-t-il un œuf de dragon dans votre cheminé ?! »

Hagrid sursauta, les yeux grands ouverts, remplis de culpabilité.

« Euhm » Balbutia-t-il. « C'est… »

« Où diable avez-vous réussit à trouver un œuf de dragon, Hagrid ? » Demanda Weasley, rejoignant Drago près du feu, fixant la chose avec bien plus de curiosité que d'inquiétude. «Ca a dut vous coûter une fortune ! »

Hagrid raconta ensuite fièrement la manière dont il avait gagné l'œuf, la nuit dernière dans un bar du village et leur expliqua avec joie qu'il avait prévu de faire éclore l'œuf et d'élever le dragon. Hermione, fut heureux de le remarquer le blond, semblait aussi choqué que lui à l'idée.

« Hagrid, votre maison est en boit ! » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Et ce n'est pas tout ! » Ajouta Drago. « Vous vivez aussi à seulement dix minutes d'une école ! C'est non seulement dangereux mais aussi tous les élèves pourraient malencontreusement apprendre l'existence de votre dragon et vous dénoncer au ministère ! Vous savez très bien que l'élevage de dragon est interdit en Angleterre ! »

« Personne ne connaissait l'existence de Touffu non plus. » Prononça le garde chasse d'un air détendu.

« A part nous, vous voulez dire ? » Fit remarquer sèchement le Serpentard. Mais il voyait bien que ça ne servait à rien : Hagrid avait dans les yeux cette étincelle de bonheur et d'attente que l'on retrouvait d'habitude dans ceux des femmes enceintes.

Même si le secret d'Hagrid leur donnait quelque chose de nouveau pour lequel s'inquiéter et empêchait efficacement à Harry de penser à la pierre, Drago vivait maintenant dans la peur constante d'apprendre que leur ami avait été dénoncé et renvoyé. Être ami avec des Gryffondor, avait-il décidé, était le choix le plus désastreux qu'il est pris pour la santé de ses nerfs. Un jour il les laissera seul avec leurs problèmes de chasseur-de-méchants-professeur, chercheur-de-problèmes et éleveur-de-dragon-du-dimanche, et ils ne pourront blâmer qu'eux même. Quand le Drago du futur l'avait poussé à faire ami-ami avec Harry, il ne savait surement pas dans quoi l'autre garçon allait finir par l'embarquer, où il y aurait peut être réfléchit à deux fois.

Ce fut pendant une matinée chaude de fin avril que le bébé Norbert, Norvégien à Crête, éclot. Drago qui avait toujours pensé qu'il possédait une certaine affinité pour ces créatures qui avait donné son prénom, où plutôt son prénom à une lettre près, changea rapidement d'avis : Les dragons étaient peut être des êtres féroces, majestueux et magnifique à regarder de loin, mais il n'en voulait aucun à moins d'un kilomètre de lui, merci bien. Norbert soufflait, toussait et crachait du feu sur eux, mais peut importe combien ils essayaient de convaincre Hagrid de le laisser partir, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

« Il est beaucoup trop petit, il ne survivrait pas. » Insistait-il, même si Drago, après que Norbert lui ai mordu plusieurs fois les doigts et ai faillit mettre le feu à sa robe, était presque sûr que la créature était capable de se défendre d'elle-même.

Au final, quand Harry lui suggéra de prendre contacte avec Charlie, le deuxième ainé des Weasley qui travaillait dans une réserve de dragon en Roumanie, le garde chasse fini par céder. Heureusement pour eux, Charlie était autant Gryffondoresque que son petit frère car il accepta d'envoyer des amis pour récupérer le dragon, du moment qu'ils arrivaient à transporter la bête jusqu'à la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

« Je viens avec vous. » Annonça Drago quand Harry lui raconta.

« C'est mieux si tu ne viens pas. » répondit le Gryffondor. « C'est déjà dangereux de base, mais le plus on est le plus on à de chance que tout tourne mal. »

Drago se tendit immédiatement à ces mots. La seule chose étant pire que ses amis Gryffondor s'attirant des problèmes était ses amis Gryffondor s'attirant des problèmes sans lui.

« Je vois, » Dit-il en lançant un regard noir au brun. « Donc c'est encore une de vos mission réservée aux Gryffondor c'est ça. »

« C'est pas ça ! » Grogna Harry. « C'est juste que- C'est le frère de Ron , et tu n'as pas besoin de t'en mêler ! C'est-»

« Si tu me dis que 'ce n'est pas mon problème', je te jette un sort ! » Le prévint Drago « Tu n'es pas le seul qui se préoccupe d'Hagrid ! »

Harry le fixait d'un air suppliant.

« Je sais que ça te préoccupe, » Lui assura-t-il. « Personne n'en a jamais douté. Mais on devrait aller de te chercher jusqu'aux donjons avec la cape d'invisibilité, et-»

« J'attendrais chez Hagrid, » Coupa Drago en haussant les épaules, la mâchoire serrée avec détermination. « Vous pouvez me récupérer en même temps que Norbert. »

« Tu passerais toute ta soirée avec Hagrid et Norbert juste pour qu'on puisse t'emmener avec nous pour une petite balade jusqu'en haut du château qui pourrait très bien nous coûter un renvoi si on se fait prendre ? » Lui demanda Harry, la voix déraillant légèrement.

« Oui. » Répondit Drago avec entêtement. « C'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Car sans moi vous finiriez par tous vous faire renvoyer et je ne laisserais pas ça arriver ! »

« J'ai traîné la nuit dans Poudlard plein de fois sans toi auparavant. » Répliqua le brun énervé.

« Oh oui. » Dit le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. « Comme la fois où Nott t'as presque jeté dans les filets de Rusard, ou cette autre fois où Dumbledore t'as trouvé en pleine nuit devant un miroir, si je me souviens bien ? Oui effectivement, tu es franchement un expert en manière de discrétion. »

Harry souffla, mais arrêta de se battre avec Drago, ce qui se révéla être pour le mieux car Weasley, la plus importante clé de l'opération se retrouva à l'infirmerie à cause d'une morsure à la main, cadeau de Norbert. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait plus participer à leur escapade. Alors Drago se dirigea vers la hutte du garde chasse après le dîner et dut supporter pendant plusieurs heures un Hagrid au bord des larmes et un Norbert soufflant et crachant partout. Drago avait passé la dernière demi-heure à préparer les affaires de voyages du dragon en compagnie d'Hagrid, ce qui comprenait des rats mort pour un éventuel en-cas, du cognac et un ours en peluche qui, Drago en était persuadé, finirait carbonisé durant la journée, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Quand Harry frappa à la porte il était minuit mois vingt. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en retard.

« Désolé. » Lâcha Harry en reprenant son souffle alors qu'il entrait dans la hutte. « Peeves. »

« Où est ce que t'as laissé Hermione ? » Demanda Drago, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant l'absence de leur amie aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Combien de personne tu penses qu'on peut cacher sous cette cape si on transporte un gros paquet en plus ? » Lança Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est juste toi et moi, vu que tu es tellement décidé à venir. »

Hagrid fit ses adieux mouillés à la bête avant qu'Harry et Drago ne soulève la caisse contenant le dragon pour la monter jusqu'à la tour. La chose était ridiculement lourde et si Drago ne s'était pas battu avec tant de hargne pour qu'Harry le laisse venir avec lui, il s'en s'aurait plain.

Les quatre amis de Charlie Weasley descendirent vers eux avec leur balais et prirent Norbert, ils s'en allèrent après une courte discussion amical avec les deux garçons. Harry et Drago les regardèrent s'envoler hors de leur vue avec soulagement, fière de leur réussite.

Tout aurait dut se passer comme sur un Nimbus Deux Miles, s'ils n'avaient pas croisé Peeves sur le chemin du retour. D'abord Harry avait presque oublié sa cape d'invisibilité dut à la joie qu'il ressentait de s'être débarrassé de Norbert, mais Drago le lui avait rappelé au dernier moment. Cependant, ils auraient tout aussi bien put la laisser en haut de la tour, puisque Drago se retrouva à trébuché sur une boule de cristal que l'esprit frappeur avait prit dans la salle de divination, les faisant tomber tout deux par terre et faisant chuter la cape de leur épaules. Comme la chance n'était pas vraiment de leur coté, ce fut à ce moment là que Rusard entra dans la pièce et les prit en flagrant délit. Il fit lever McGonagall et Rogue pour qu'ils les punissent. Leur énervement ne pouvait être égalé que par la rage que Drago entretenait envers lui-même. Il avait accompagné Harry seulement pour être sûr que celui-ci ne s'attirent pas des ennuis, et au finale, il avait réussi à tout gâcher en se comportant comme un empoté qui ne pouvait même pas regarder où il posait les pieds !

Par un coup de chance, ils ne se firent pas renvoyer, mais on leur enleva à chacun cinquante points, et ils reçurent une retenue. Ce qui, réalisa Drago, aurait pu être bien pire, donc il prit en compte son petit coup de chance, même quand les autres Serpentard se mirent à le harceler avec encore plus de hargne après avoir apprit qui leur avait fait perdre cinquante points en une nuit. Les Gryffondor, faisant partie d'une maison connue pour aimer s'attirer des problèmes, ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter autant d'avoir perdu des points, surtout que, malgré leur perte, ils gardaient tout de même la première place pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Mais Harry prit la nouvelle vague d'animosité contre Drago encore plus à cœur que le concerné.

« Je n'aurais pas dut te laisser venir, » Marmonna Harry alors qu'il aidait Drago à retirer la peinture écarlate qu'on avait jeté sur ses robes entre deux cours.

« Comme si Hermione aurait survécu si vous aviez fait perdre cent points à Gryffondor. » Se moqua le Serpentard. « Au moins, moi, j'y suis habitué. Donc pas trop de dommage. »

« A partir de maintenant on arrête de fouiner » Lui promit Harry dans un souffle « Je ne nous attirerais plus jamais des problèmes »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta faute, » Soupira Drago. « Même si, attention, j'apprécierais un peu de calme, je doute que tu puisses rester en dehors de tout problèmes, même si tu essayais. »

« Et bien, tu verras, » Jura le brun, et à la plus grande surprise de Drago, il avait l'air de prendre cela au sérieux. Quand, quelques jours plus tard, il entendit une conversation entre Rogue et Quirrell, suggérant que ce dernier aurait peut être craqué, Harry refusa de pousser les recherches plus loin ou de prévenir Dumbledore de peur de leurs attirer des problèmes, et Drago pensa que peut être, son petit supplice en valait la peine, après tout.

Pour leur retenue, on leur avait donné rendez-vous avec Rusard devant le hall d'entrée à vingt-trois heures cette nuit là. Drago fut le premier sur les lieux, et dut supporter Rusard vendant les mérites des ancien moyen de châtiment de Poudlard pendant au moins cinq bonne minutes avant qu'Harry ne finisse par les rejoindre. Non pas que Rusard ait ensuite arrêté de parler de son plus profond et sincère désir de torturer des élèves, mais au moins le Serpentard avait maintenant quelqu'un avec qui partager son ennuie. Cependant Harry avait l'air encore plus stressé que Drago par leur punition, mais son expression s'illumina quand il aperçut Hagrid. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Rusard.

« Tu t'imagines peut être que tu vas passer un peu de bon temps avec ce fainéant? Détrompes-toi. C'est dans la forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerais que vous soyez encore entier quand vous en ressortirez ! »

Cela fit se retourner Drago, fixant le concierge, ayant perdu tout le calme qu'il avait pu ressentir.

« La forêt ? » S'exclama-t-il. « On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il a des tas de choses, là dedans. Même des loups-garous de ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Mais c'est votre problème ça, non ? » Raya Rusard avec joie, semblant sincèrement y prendre plaisir. « Peut être aurait il fallut penser aux loups-garous avant de s'attirer des ennuis ?»

Drago, prit par la panique, essaya de croiser le regard d'Harry, mais le garçon avait les yeux fixés sur Hagrid, qui les approchait à grand pas avec Crockdur sur ses talons. Drago remarqua, son angoisse montant d'un cran, que le garde chasse était armé.

Hagrid fit disposer le concierge d'une manière peu aimable puis se tourna vers Harry et Drago.

« Dites-moi qu'il rigolait » Implora le blond. « Ne me dites pas qu'on va dans la forêt ! »

« J'ai bien peur qu'si, Drago. » Répondit Hagrid sombrement.

« Mais-» Commença Drago avant de s'arrêter brusquement quand il sentit la main d'Harry agripper son coude.

« Rien ne nous arrivera tant qu'Hagrid est dans les parages. » Lui dit-il, serrant gentiment son bras dans un geste apaisant. Il se retourna ensuite vers Hagrid. « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire dans la forêt ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'vais pas mentir, ça va pas être une balade d'santé. » Grommela le garde-chasse en réponse. Il se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt en leur compagnie, et continua sur un chemin sombre entrant dans le bois. La lumière de la lanterne d'Hagrid éclairait devant eux mais cela ne les aidait pas autant que Drago aurait espérait. « Regardez par là ! 'Voyez c'truc qui brille sur le sol ? Le truc argenté ? C'est du sang d'licorne. »

« Oh, maintenant je me sens encore mieux, c'est sûr » Murmura Drago, recevant une nouvelle pression de la part d'Harry qui n'avait pas lâché son bras comme s'il craignait que le Serpentard s'enfuit en courant s'il le libérait.

« Il y a une licorne là dedans qu'est gravement blessée. » Continua Hagrid, ignorant Drago. « C'est la deuxième cette semaine. J'en ai déjà r'trouvé une morte mercredi. On va essayer d'retrouver la pauvre bête. On pourra p'têtre à lui éviter de souffrir plus. »

« Et si la chose qui à attaquer la licorne nous trouve en premier ? » Demanda Drago en avalant sa salive.

« Y'a rien dans cte forêt qui vous attaquera si vous êtes 'vec moi où Crockdur. » Lui répondit le garde-chasse avec désinvolte, et Drago eu envie de le croire.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans la sombre forêt, ce fut Drago qui cette fois attrapa le bras du Gryffondor. Il détestait cet endroit. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste écrire des lignes ou quelque chose du genre ? Avoir une retenue normale ? Un instant il se demanda ce que ses parents diraient s'ils savaient ce qu'il était en train de faire là maintenant, mais il sortit cette pensée de sa tête rapidement. Son père penserait probablement que Drago le méritait, pour traîner avec des gens comme Harry, Hermione ou Weasley, et sa mère serait si scandalisée qu'elle pourrait peut être finir elle aussi par s'opposé à son amitié envers eux.

Rapidement ils arrivèrent à un croisement, et Hagrid envoya Harry, Drago et Crockdur sur le chemin de gauche pendant que lui prenait celui de droite. Cela n'aida pas le blond à se relaxer, même si le fait qu'Harry semblait serin et sur ses gardes était un peu réconfortant.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » Murmura Drago, toujours accroché au bras d'Harry et jetant des coups d'œil répétitifs vers les ombres de la forêt. « Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être observé ? Car c'est l'impression que j'ai là maintenant. »

« Drago, » Souffla Harry, même s'il était bien trop tendu pour paraître complètement indifférent. « Tout se passera bien. Hagrid ne nous aurait pas emmenés là s'il pensait que quelque chose pourrait nous attaquer. »

« Mais il ne sait pas ce qui a attaqué la licorne. » Fit remarquer le Serpentard. « Et les licornes sont rapide. Bien plus rapide que nous. »

« Mais elles n'ont pas de baguette magique.» Continua Harry en haussant les épaules. «On a réussi à se battre contre un Troll. Je pense qu'on est en sécurité. »

« Mais les Trolls sont stupides. » Chuchota Drago, mais quand Harry se mit à le fixer avec insistance, il se tut.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, éclairant avec prudence le chemin de leur baguette, mais ils ne croisèrent rien pendant un long moment. Juste au moment où Drago commençait à espérer qu'Hagrid allait trouver et attraper la bête responsable des attaques sans leur aide les traces de sang argentées sur le chemin devant eux augmentèrent, indiçant qu'ils étaient belle et bien sur la trace de la licorne.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils arrivèrent au seuil d'une clairière, et qu'Harry sortit brusquement son bras pour empêcher Drago d'avancer plus.

« Regarde-» Murmura-t-il et les yeux du Serpentard se fixèrent sur le visage brillant de la licorne couchée sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent de quelques pas avec prudence, mais la créature ne bougea pas, et Drago était presque sûr qu'elle était morte. Il était sur le point de se tourner vers Harry pour en faire la remarque et suggérer d'envoyer des signaux avec leur baguette pour alerté Hagrid quand soudain quelque chose bougea dans les buissons du coté d'Harry, et tout deux se figèrent sur place.

Un visage encapuchonné s'éleva des buissons et flotta jusqu'à la licorne, se baissant jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne la blessure de la bête puis-

Oh, Merlin.

Drago cria. Il utilisa l'appuie qu'il avait sur le bras d'Harry pour tirer celui-ci en arrière, le brun trébucha. Crockdur commença à courir, geignant alors qu'il s'enfuyait, et la seule envie du blond était de le suivre, mais son cri avait alerté la forme encapuchonné, qui avait maintenant la tête levée vers les deux garçons, les fixant. Drago ne pu voir son visage, celui-ci étant dissimulé par l'obscurité. La chose se releva et s'avança vers eux.

Drago tira une nouvelle fois sur le bras du Gryffondor, mais l'autre laissa seulement échapper un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le blond, perdant son équilibre. Harry avait levé sa main à son front appuyant fortement dessus, son expression remplit de douleur, même si ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et fixés sur la créature les approchant.

« Harry ! » Geignit-il, tirant Harry à nouveau, puis soudain un bruit de sabot emplit l'air. Drago se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir une créature, cette fois à quatre pattes, les approcher d'un rapide galop. Drago cria une nouvelle fois puis poussa Harry au sol, recouvrant de moitié le corps de son ami du sien par instinct.

L'animal sauta par dessus eux et le Serpentard ferma les yeux. Il entendit bouger mais rien ne les toucha, s'en suivit un étrange silence. Quand il osa entrouvrir les yeux, la créature se tenait debout penchée sur eux. Dans un hoquet de surprise il poussa Harry en arrière, ce dernier émettant un petit cri de protestation et de douleur mais Drago l'attrapa et essaya de ramper dans une tentative désespérée de s'échapper pour-

" Pas besoin de paniquer." Articula une voit masculine, et Drago se figea, levant les yeux. La créature avait les jambes d'un cheval doré mais le torse d'un homme. Il les fixa de ses yeux bleu profond, le visage remplit d'inquiétude.

" Vous êtes un centaure." Souffla Drago, encore légèrement hystérique. L'homme acquiesça.

Puis Harry leva lui aussi les yeux, la douleur ayant disparu de son visage. Sa main se retira de son front, puis son regard passa du centaure à Drago.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda le centaure, tendant ses mains pour aider Harry et Drago.

« Oui. » Murmura Harry, acceptant l'aide, et ce fut seulement quand le brun fut de retour sur ses pieds que Drago se laissa tirer du sol à son tour. « Merci. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? »

Le centaure ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer Harry, l'observant avec attention. Ses yeux se posèrent un moment sur la cicatrice du Gryffondor.

« Vous êtes l'enfant Potter. » Dit-il. « Vous feriez mieux de retourner vers Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas un endroit sûr en ce moment. Surtout pour vous. Pouvez-vous monter sur mon dos ? » Son regard passa de Harry à Drago avant de se reposer sur le brun. « Nous irions plus vite comme ça. »

Le centaure se baissa sur ses pattes antérieures pour leur permettre de monter, et bien que Drago soit réticent, ses parents n'ayant jamais parlé en bien des centaures, Harry ne montra aucune réserve et balança immédiatement sa jambe droite au dessus du centaure. Drago n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire de même, s'accrochant vivement à Harry alors qu'il s'installait.

" Je m'appelle Firenze." Les informa-t-il en se relevant, mais ensuite le bruit de plusieurs sabots arrivant vers eux le fit se stopper. Deux autres centaures étaient en train de galoper dans leur direction. L'un paraissait outré et en colère, exactement comme Drago c'était imaginé tous les centaures, et l'autre avait l'air sombre et anxieux.

"Firenze ! " S'exclama le premier. " Que fais-tu ? Porter un humain sur ton dos ! N'as-tu aucune honte ? Te prends-tu pour une simple mule ?" Puis s'en suivit une discussion animée que Drago n'arriva pas bien à suivre. Le nom d'Harry fut mentionné ainsi que le ciel et la licorne et au final Firenze partit avec eux, l'air en colère et déterminé.

Harry, se sentant bien plus courageux que Drago, demanda à Firenze de quelle créature les avait-il sauvé, et celui-ci esquiva la question, parlant à la place de l'utilité du sang de licorne, et de comment les propriétés magiques de ce sang pouvait garder une personne proche de la mort en vie, en la maudissait en échange.

« Mais qui pourrait être aussi désespéré ? » Demanda le brun. « Mourir est mieux que d'être maudit à jamais, non ? »

« Oui, » Acquiesça Firenze « Sauf si tout ce dont vous avez besoin c'est de rester en vie assez longtemps pour pouvoir boire autre chose, quelque chose qui vous ferez regagner entièrement votre force et votre pouvoir, quelque chose qui vous rendrez immortel. Mr Potter, savez-vous ce qui se cache à l'école en ce moment même ? »

« La pierre philosophale ! » Souffla Harry. « Bien sûr, L'élixir de longue vie ! Mais je ne comprends pas qui -»

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas penser à un sorcier qui aurait attendu pendant des années de retrouver son pouvoir, qui se serait accroché à la vie, attendant une chance pour revenir ? »

La réponse percuta Drago au même moment qu'Harry, et il eu soudain l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Pendant des années, il avait écouté son père parler du seigneur des ténèbres, d'au combien il était d'accord avec sa vison sur la pureté du sang et la supériorité des vrais sorciers. Il lui avait raconté tout ça comme quelque chose de merveilleux, tel une mission sacrée.

« Tu ne dois aucunement répéter cela en public, » Lui avait dit son père, les yeux brillant. « J'ai juré devant l'entièreté du Mangenmagot que j'avais révoqué mes opinions, et je dois encore le prouver. De même pour toi. Mais je veux que tu saches, Drago. »

Et Drago l'avait cru, pour tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive cette lettre du futur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harry, que le seigneur des ténèbres avait tenté de tuer en même temps que ses parents, une pensée qui donnait encore plus l'envie de vomir au Serpentard. Et s'il avait réussi ? Le blond ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Harry. Il ne connaissait le garçon que depuis quelques mois, mais il semblait déjà faire partie intégrante de sa vie comme personne avant lui.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser la personne ayant essayé de tuer Harry regagner du pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Ca mettrait Harry en danger, encore une fois.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils retrouvèrent Hagrid, et que Firenze les laissa sous sa responsabilité. Il avertit quelque peu Harry avant de partir et Hagrid leur demanda ce qu'il c'était passé, mais Drago ne les entendait plus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il se demanda, piètrement, si c'était ça qu'on ressentait lors d'une crise d'angoisse. Il ne pouvait que fixer le vide pendant qu'Harry et le garde chasse parlaient, agitant leur mains, et il ressentit une étrange envie, presque irrésistible, d'attraper le brun et de s'enfuir très loin avec lui pour le cacher dans un endroit reclus du reste du monde où personne ne le trouverait jamais.

Et Drago sut parfaitement, à ce moment là, qu'il serait près à tout pour protéger Harry. Même si cela voulait dire tenir tête au seigneur des ténèbres.


End file.
